


骀荡的春天

by Lynn_Lin, wallenia



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 53
Words: 57,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Lin/pseuds/Lynn_Lin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallenia/pseuds/wallenia
Summary: 亚连在打探养父马纳的死因。盯上了黑社会性质团体“黑教团”，并阴错阳差得到从团员拉比入手深入的机♂会。





	1. Chapter 1

约莫2个月前——

门铃急促地响起，来人似乎很急。亚连整了整衣服，最后一次看向镜中的自己。

衣服？ok！头发？ok！表情？ok！眼神？

——一切准备就绪！

他个头本来就不高，因为年轻，扮起女孩子来倒也轻松。

他希望能用这种方式争取一些机会，哪怕只能争取一点点。紧张让他有点焦虑，步子比平时迈得都要虚，手心也开始覆上一层薄汗，却都在可控范围内。他深深吸了一口气，将手握住门把手。把手细细的纹路磕着他的掌心与指尖。

他轻轻拉开了门：“让您久等了，先生！“

“哎呀，不是应该叫‘爸爸’吗我亲爱的甜心？让‘爸爸’等‘女儿’，多久都不为过啊！”

门外的男人顶着油腻的肚子，喷着热气，边搓手边露出了不怀好意的笑。

于是“她”也笑了，佯装亲昵地挽起了这个有性倒错癖好的中年男人——suger daddy——的手——

“……‘Daddy’。”说的同时，他放在暗处的中指和食指交叉着祈祷。

他会这么做，都是为了接下来与“特定人士”的一场“邂逅”。

“真乖！那，我们走吧？”男人弯身在“她”耳边耳语道，末了伸出舌尖舔了舔眼前圆润的耳珠，痒着“女孩”的脖颈——于他，嫖总是令人愉悦的。

特别是嫖骨骼尚未定型、穿着女装的少年。粉嫩的关节粉嫩的娇躯，甚至——粉嫩的一切，还有含泪的呻吟，婉转的语调，颤抖的背，喘息着不安分地扭着——到底是谁说的同性相斥呢？靠着想象，他就下身肿硬——哦不，是受到他的同极的召唤，迫不及待地与对方“融为一体”。

融为一体！今夜，他们将成为一块磁铁上的南极或北极，原本就在一起，紧密不分离——

中年男人对稍后的把戏还没有半点头绪，不知道要绑什么花样。或许干脆将孩子的手放在背后，用麻绳只捆住他的腕。让他倒在地上，喘着气，身体自然地呈现“S”型，嘴巴微张，眼睛直勾勾地看着自己。那时，他的裤袜会被褪到膝盖，露出那一片粉嫩。他的bra（他最好是穿了，没有的话男人那边也有各式各样的情趣类型，但他还是希望男孩穿了）还卡在胸前，但衣服早已被撕扯到几近无存。总之，他会也要让他雪白的肌肤上，种满了草莓痕。

在那之后，他会先用跳蛋……

男人边走边思索，他将挨着的手绕开女孩扮演者的臂弯，抓住对方手掌并放进他的衣袋。调整到他希望的姿势后，他的手继而揉上了对方的，屁股。

据说目标叫“拉比”，红发绿眸，18岁，身高179公分，是帮派“黑教团”的……亚连暗暗皱眉，在心里默念情报，试图转移该死的注意力。


	2. Chapter 2

2个月后——

最近藏匿于m城的海洛因被缴获了。

如今，临近的s城，因为缺货，原本两万戒尼一条（一千克）现在可以要到五万。

若在平时，m城的货运到s城，可以200戒尼每克地卖；而如果运到h地（最大的运输中转地），带入ds省，就可以以800戒尼每克的价格出手。

考姆伊双手交叉抵着下巴，听着音响里放出的其它不相关的花边新闻。面向普罗大众的新闻是当然不会对这些案例或行动进行披露的。警方和媒体将此类消息紧紧封锁着，随着治安稳定的需要，它们只会被计入犯罪黑数流转于各大内部档案中。

考姆伊·李作为“黑教团”的“职业经理人”，就2.5亿公斤的货源的流失和众多团内人才的耗损绝对有无可推脱的责任。但此刻组织上下早已乱作一团——职位比他高的五位“董事”之一，凯文·伊尔卡，在m城的行动中身份暴露并受到严重外伤，以致身亡——就个人而言，伊尔卡的一生充满暴力，亦死于暴力，也算圆满了，但黑教团而言，董事会不得不面临重组。

变动前，考姆伊还需格尽职守。

李氏——不仅指考姆伊，也包括他的胞妹丽娜莉·李——作为教团里少见的亚裔群体，在教团里难得的没有碰过竹制天花板。

来自亚裔族群某论坛的数据表明：亚裔通常很难挤进Mancom层面。处在这样的大环境下，李氏兄妹能年纪轻轻就于黑教团内身据高位，可见其实力。

事实上，考姆伊已在最短的时间启动了应急预案，并下达了相关指示以求打破困境——在极短的时间内，麻黄草在c国的出口量将被提高，整个生产线会更为分散地设在各个国家地区，运输航线也迎来一次新的布局。可以遇见的是，除了加藏货柜的走私方式，未来，各地海关还将为海量进出的私人邮包头疼不已。

尽管2.5亿公斤在现代毒品史上已是非同小可了，但黑教团资金链不致因之断裂。“生活还在继续”，重要的是精英干部的伤亡。摆在考姆伊等人面前最为严峻的问题是，组织内或存“犹大”。

很多人不知道，黑教团可能已经是深入地盘最广、扎根最深的黑色组织了。长期以来，他们一直奉行“低调”和“绝对忠诚”。这也是为什么他们能百年来一直鼎立的原因。

电脑荧幕显示有新邮件进入考姆伊的邮箱，他点开阅读。之后，他陷入更深的沉思，直到思绪被打断。有人在敲门。

“请进。”他笑眯眯地站了起来，看向门外来人：书翁和他的继承人——

代号为“拉比”的年轻人。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

拉比并非RI。他右视力正常，虽然遮上了眼罩。

他近期因着任务要求，偶尔得扮演pretender。

贩毒和卖淫总是交叉竞合，难解难分，而这个世界还存在着一批人，他们生物算法的公式略微奇特——人们喜欢用“性倒错”来归类——有的喜爱虐待囚禁，有的迷恋冰睡，有的狂热地慕残。

几个月前，拉比跟着师父，现任书人“书翁”，加入黑教团，根据教团的指示开始慢慢熟悉教团的运作。出于工作需要，在权衡变量和概率后，他开始物色amlutee。亚连不是他接触的第一个LSD，但是却是他上的第一个。男孩是个雏，最初甚至毫无技巧可言，但仿佛天生就是入了拉比的眼。 

色情业低龄化早已不是什么新鲜事。亚连约莫十五岁——十五岁，还是处于身体柔嫩的年纪，何况还有着一张拉比觉得非常诱人、舒服的脸——虽然在他人眼中，可能不比他的同侪“神田优”；他体毛稀疏皮肤光滑，屁股挺翘且三肢修长——他的左手据说在一次事故后被截去了，肩关节以下，是冰冷的义肢。

尽管开头与各种主观需求、感觉和情感不搭架，过程里，至少在生理层面上，这个mb影响了他。起码，性爱变得前所未有的无拘无束。

人类有99%的决定都系由各种进化而成的算法来处理，这种条件反射又被称为感觉、情感和欲望。拉比在亚连面前遵循着这种感觉。因为从小的教育和训练，他在人前圆滑中是长期的谨慎有度的，可私下里，在亚连面前，他开始变得——不管有无意识地——

无比“折腾”。

拉比带着新奇，教着笨拙的亚连做爱，教他发浪。他把亚连折叠成各种体位姿势，在床上浴缸餐桌旁……因为年轻，只要他们想，他们就能随时随地深入“探索”。一切遵循着千年来生物进化心理学的套路进行着。过程中拉比拍了几张照片试水，画面模糊。他恶趣味地将“主角”取名为“Whitey”（在hand solo两者中犹豫颇久），将一张张图片切割成均等的子图，在matlab里分别用频域方法添加完盲水印，之后还原成同一张jpeg大图，如此反复，再连上Tor上载至了专门的dark web。

因着内容，尽管分辨率已刻意调低噪点调高，却不妨碍收到的好评如潮反响极佳。于一堆高清图像中冒出的低质画面，反而让审美疲劳的观众看出暧昧旖旎。拉比毫不怀疑这些照片能带来的爆点。

这在他看到被蒙上眼睛的亚连上身未着一缕，双手从后被拷在一起——一只手在黑暗中泛着金属色——塌着腰撅着臀跪在羊毛地毯上，挺立的乳尖反复又轻轻撩着茶几上冰冷的玻璃（乳晕四周因温差布满小小的鸡皮）时，他就知道了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

拉比在交流面板里po出的照片几乎没有过多的对身体的暴露，唯一一张，亚连正瘫软在沙发上——所有的照片都刻意模糊了五官，只能看出是个骨骼尚未定型的男孩。

照片中，“Whitey”脖子后仰，一只手插进发丝里，脸被凌乱的头发大面积遮住；画面里，他双腿大开，其中一只腿搭在沙发靠背，一只腿曲着遮住了关键部分。朦胧下，看得清此刻两腿间，胸前和肩部各有一条溜光水滑的动物——

一头畜牲伏在腿中间似乎在大力吮吸着什么，爪子踏在股沟窝上，少年金属色的手饶着胸前的动物一边紧紧握着一桶半洒的洋芋片一边虚按在腿间的兽头上，嘴里咬着薄薄的洋芋片的他无法出声，而同时，剩下两只畜牲似乎正舔舐着他两侧的乳珠。

以犬科动物磨砂般质感的舌头。

男孩不安地绷着身体，肢体因体外的刺激而难耐地扭动着，稚嫩的背微悬在背景中——这是他们共同的杰作。

未成年、诱受、慕残、人兽、束缚、道具……这套领域多样话题多元的照片在AC界乃至zoo fi里“意料之外又情理之中地”一“炮”而红，下载量惊人，快速为拉比打通某些重点监控的论坛的阅读权限。

就任务而言，这当然是一个巨大的进展，但从著作权所有人角度出发，倒不值得拉比过于欣喜。

他还不至那么纯情。毕竟，所有的进展都以“任务”为主旨，所有的出发点都导向“工作”。

工作，工作……恐怕世界上在没有比这更“丧志”的工作了……他抱着亚连，鸡巴入穴一次比一次用力地干着，插的亚连站着的脚踝随着一下一下的抽插踮起又落下。 很快，少年就软着身撅着屁股跪趴在拉比下。他浑身泛着粉色，从双颊、耳尖、脖颈到胸前、背部，甚至手指和蜷曲的脚趾。那最隐蔽的地方和他的泛着水光的嘴角一样，抵着地面摩擦的同时，开始淅淅沥沥地滑出晶莹液体。

“啊，别……”

拉比也不知道自己哪里来的那么强烈的欲望，他一轮轮打着圈，循环按着一个点，听着亚连急促低呼着，调子婉转带着尾音。

“不要……那里……”

“不要？”

拉比复述着，于此同时，轻飘飘的快感充满全身。他也不急着抽插，顶着腰身对着那块地儿好一通耸动磨弄，蜷曲黑硬的阴毛紧紧贴着那泛红的小屁股。

“啊啊啊……”亚连被艹得酸麻舒坦，忍不住淫叫了起来。

拉比笑了一声，接着堵住男孩的嘴，不管不顾地给了对方一个后背式的深吻。舌头放肆地在男孩柔软的口中搅出阵阵水声。同时，他抓起少年一只手。亚连的皮肤很白，而拉比的肤色是健康的麦色。手与手一起用力自后腰往前扳住亚连汗涔涔的鼠蹊部，好让男孩的臀部抬得更高，让拉比能更放肆地往穴心前列腺的那个小点操弄。

“啊……啊……”

拉比的指腹剐蹭着亚连的腿根，捏乱又抚平亚连肉棒下卵蛋的皱折。他手中的小肉棒色泽较淡，过渡到顶端呈现出十分漂亮的嫣红色。他就这样用大拇指和食指捏着阴茎滑动抓挠，其余的三根手指滚动着睾丸。直到性器因为对拉比的爱抚产生反馈而开始变得更加润湿，连带着，睾丸阵阵地抽缩着。

“别……别弄了，我……受不了……了。”男孩低声惊呼。

“你说什么？”

青年放开了捋动的手，转而用沾满粘液的手抱住亚连柔软的腹部，涂抹起精液来。同时，他的身子慢慢碾磨着亚连软热的甬道，把男孩肏得整个身子都软了，肚子被长屌顶得又酥又酸，空留肉芽无处固定只能在腹部上一甩一甩地抽搐晃荡，湿漉漉黏糊糊，还开始涨得通红。

“身上都是你射出来的东西，明明爽得不得了停不下来的是你！”

“别、别说了，又要射了！”

屋里回荡着肉体的撞击声。男孩的脸红扑扑的，已经被快感逼得走投无路，他全身仿若无骨，下体爽得只扭屁股，恨不得被干得更猛一些。因为年纪尚幼，那交合的甬道温热紧致，一圈圈蠕动着，每一口都裹得拉比几乎要全盘交代。两人相接处被拍击得又热又疼。

两人痴迷地交缠。快感像电流一样舔舐着拉比，他的头部好似血液逆流，而心情也无法克制地愉悦了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

拉比知道亚连此刻的姿势并不理想——因为他的大力撞击，亚连不得不用剩下的另一只手和肩抵着墙试图固定两人，但他带着恶趣味地纵容这一切。下身早已被括约肌吸吮的温暖湿热，凌虐又进一步产生更多的感官刺激。

拉比不怀好意地移动着他的手指，让指腹黏在亚连娇嫩的睾丸上时而粗暴时而舒缓地揉捏着，好像这样就能尽快挤出男孩的精液一般。男孩在他滚烫的怀中啊啊地惊呼，一道道银丝顺着结实的大腿下滑。他咬着亚连，偶尔沿着下巴贴着对方皮肤一阵吸啃，又在对方的体内随心耸动，快感传遍四肢百骸，让他愉悦到哼出了声。

必须承认，生物学上，男性就是能从彼此身上得到性愉悦。拉比在性欲里颠颇起伏。他顺着本能摆动着腰部深深浅浅地抽出插进，偶尔恶作剧般地刮擦亚连体内的G点。

亚连已被操射出一次了，白精湿漉漉地糊着腹部四周。小肉棒刚垂软着，新的欲望又开始累积，随着抽插的节奏甩动着，让他舒服极又难受极了。他和拉比纹丝合缝地贴着，体内酸酸胀胀。但他又不敢随着本能大声叫出来，只好咬着嘴忍耐，偶尔被操得急了，漏出一两声暧昧的呢喃。

“啊......轻点......唔......唔......”

他此刻的姿势宛如一只狗，一只发了情的畜牲，肉乎乎的臀因着情动无意识地下塌挺起，如此往复着撅着。从他的背到臀肉，都紧紧贴着拉比的下腹，由于摩擦，身后附了拉比蜷曲的阴毛，刺刺痒痒地挠着他光洁的皮肤。而那阴毛上的囊袋亦一吊一吊地拍红他的肉，忽轻忽重。他射过精的前端在拉比的刻意肏弄下又硬了起来。但因着性器无人抚弄，尽管后端脊髓以下点点而来的刺激致全身战栗，却无法轻易再次高潮……终于他的脚抖了一下，到底控制不住发出了含糊不清地咕哝。他焦躁地摇着被拍打成嫣红色的屁股，吐着半截舌头急切催促。

“嘿嘿，好。”

拉比的笑意加大，他随口应承着，却唱反调一样地停了小一会，才挺着胯加深了幅度。每一次抽动，带着一股气流。亚连的耳廓就在他的嘴边，被他咬住末了伸出舌尖舔了舔眼前珠圆玉润的耳垂，上下蹭吻。他握着之前没握住的另一只手，两人双手十指相扣被摁在墙上。

因着亚连的甬道太热太紧，搅得拉比头皮酥麻，他不得不抬起头深呼吸，然后就着亚连汗湿的脑袋从发旋一路吻下去。青年嗅着亚连的喉咙，痒着他的喉结，接着含住了他后颈，把脖子后一寸寸细嫩的皮吸紧了摇着叼起再松口。

亚连的一切都让他心驰荡漾，下体因那温热的穴口不由加快了抽插的速度。

可怜的亚连被玩弄得全身发颤。此时拉比的屌正向上挺起，像骑马一样起起伏伏地贴着，不断变化着角度把亚连顶得上下颠动在他身下开始绝望呻吟，爽得他好像要化成一滩春水。

那是种无法言传的感觉在腰骨中心堆积，因而嗓眼中漏出竭力压抑的声音。男孩被进进出出地磨着，一圈一轮，一轻一重，回回都是尽根没入，全部拔出，再尽数插回，仿佛身心都要被彻底捅穿。身体内部不断传来咕秋咕秋的水声。他肌肉紧绷，腰肢和屁股扭动着，快感一波一波袭来。他夹紧穴肉迎合拉比时快时慢的抽插和操干，一下下地被肏弄着。

“嗯......哈啊好深......哈啊......嘶......嗯......”

他被捅的呼吸困难，不得不张口低声喘息，口水从被操得合不起来的嘴里流出，淌在锁骨上，乳珠上，晶莹剔透，形成一道水线顺着肌肤往下流。粘膜摩擦的快感，小腹传来的满足，海啸一样淹没了所有思维。

“好好感受我的存在吧！”拉比伺候着，突然一头撞上亚连的前列腺凸起，接着恶作剧地堵住亚连的小铃口。

在拉比的桎梏中，亚连下意识地绷紧全身痉挛似地扭动哀叹。

书房内，两人肉体相撞，汗液飞溅，结合处一片狼藉。耳边尽是由啵唧啵唧和拍拍交织而成的二重奏，偶尔加入亚连或拉比兴奋的低语。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

拉比控制着频率埋送着，渐渐被绞得头皮发麻腿根颤抖，只能不断强忍射精的快感。为了延长高潮的预期时间，他开始放慢速度，利用骨盘在亚连体内规律地回转着打圈而不前后插送，以使敏感的龟头减少刺激。

这般一阵“阴阳磨”在听到亚连不满的声音后才结束，开始新的一轮提速进出，直顶的亚连啊啊地无声张嘴。加速后，拉比的阴茎像打桩机一般疯狂地上下乱动长驱直入，恨不得把睾丸也拍进去，偶尔斜斜地换着角度变化刺入戳插。而亚连亦拼命伸展背部配合着插送，用着这样的肢体语言回应着拉比的摩擦。

肉与肉，在清脆的撞击中翻滚出水的波纹。

“拜托……请、请慢一点……啊、啊……不行了……”

“啊啊，那么快，一次也好，给我好好忍下去撒。”拉比抬手，用食指和拇指狠狠掐了一下亚连的奶头。

但又怎么可能呢，亚连臀尖被撞得闷疼，闷哼变得又粘又长，他开始不安地胡叫着，摇着脑袋一味发出“哈……啊……啊啊……”的无意识的声音。身后的肉刄像个熨斗，烫着他洞口的每一处皱褶，肏压他蜜穴里每一根毛细血管，肠壁被拉撑成阴茎的形状。

“太深了……慢点啊……”

亚连用力地淹了一口唾沫。他现在爽得浑身肌肉颤抖，根本无法忍耐那种激烈的快感，竟完全克制不住自己的呻吟和叫喊。他摇着头，脑子已经无暇顾及其它，甚至都不知道自己呢喃了些什么。

似乎要高潮了——亚连此时肉筋酸胀，会阴缩动，尿道充盈，小球吊起。他感到腹部气流涌动，背脊尾骨一阵酥麻，这些反应迫使他全身打了个哆嗦。快要不行了，他在脑中大喊，小屁股却不自觉地继续挺动着。

“哇哦，缩得更紧了......是要射了吗？”

拉比开始漫不经心地晃动着腰杆，将他反反复复肏松肏软，酣畅之际，青年感到了再次来自亚连体内的震抖和肠壁的收缩，他了然地使用腰力加快向怀里的猛地摩擦，力道十足，直至因为高潮，紧拥着的男孩眼前白光频闪。

亚连被操射了。在经受拉比数十下的抽插后，只听亚连的声音拐了一个弯，飙到了一个变音的高度。眼珠在眼皮下不断转动，呼吸早已乱成一团，阴茎在快速抽动，心脏已跳到顶点——他挺着胸膛蜷着脚趾又淅淅沥沥地高潮了。新的精液被他全身痉挛着簌簌地泄了出来。身体泛起宛如过了电的酥麻，那是种宛如恶寒般却充满甜美的感觉。意识在那一刹昏滔滔地，尽数涣散。

在亚连出精的同时，为了让怀里的小家伙更爽，拉比捏住了对方充血弹跳的睾丸。

“啊啊啊……呜呜……”亚连产生快要窒息了的错觉。

亚连在拉比的怀中一边痉挛一边无力地呜咽着，白色的精水柱挥舞着落在腿根肚皮和两人交缠的手上。一阵咸腥味充斥鼻尖。他双眼迷离，气喘吁吁，臀肌抖动不止，几乎靠着拉比的怀抱固定在半空。抖动间拉比察觉到他夹紧了屁股，蜜穴因此更加用力地吸着自己的茎干肉皮。

拉比心中一阵快意，他搂着绵软的亚连，嘬着男孩的肩膀。很快，拉比下身海绵体也鼓胀蠕动，肉根里浓浓的浆液因亚连肠道连连的收缩被汹涌地吸了出来，随着上升到头顶的快感狠狠冲在套子里。他绷紧了身体发出低吼。

“呼——”

两人此刻全身感到热辣酥麻的喜悦，几乎无法完整发声。发泄过之后的空乏，让彼此都短暂地安静了下来，在相互间潮湿的揉抱剐蹭中靠着墙起伏低喘，新鲜的精液汗水粘在身上。

拉比抱着软乎乎的亚连，埋头在对方肩窝深深嗅了一口，待两人呼吸和心跳逐渐平稳后，他摘下套打个结扔了，接着捞紧亚连下巴抵着他的脖颈婆娑。阴毛被汗沾得黑亮，刚射完的猩红色阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。他空出的手追着他汗涔涔的背脊下行，复又被抬起去拍打他柔软的屁瓣。之后，他舔了舔怀里的亚连，露出孩子气的笑脸。

“看起来感觉不错呢，你还好吗，做得舒服吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

“……呜……”

男孩说话的力气都好似耗尽了一般，正粘在拉比喷洒的气息里，浑身软乎乎，眼睛也湿漉漉的，而身后充血的小穴一时半会还没有平复，还在张开一跳一跳地收缩着。他本就为自己两轮的“先行”感到不甘，听罢，又睁开了微阖的灰色眼睛，软软地滑下身张口就去濡湿着拉比垂软的男根，上下揉蹭上面的经脉纹路和残留的淫靡——和着拉比腹部留下的汗液和口中的温热唾液——扭着胯从阴囊到茎干，再到龟头上的冠沟，既大声又淫荡地吮啜了起来。

腥涩的味道在口唇间弥漫。

“喂喂不是吧......”

整个反击的过程毫无预兆。拉比陡然一僵，一阵强烈的激动从胯下升起迫使他腹部发紧，竟意外地有些手足无措了。他苦笑着，马上耻骨内侧涌出麻麻的感觉如波纹一般蔓延快速席卷全身——刚射完因而依旧敏感的下身不由在亚连的嘴里胀大。

拉比俯视着，从肚脐上方一纵稀疏的黑毛一直往下，看着亚连湿润的嘴唇贴着那乌黑浓密的毛丛一下一下地啜吻着他那刚射过的顶端，感受着抵着马眼来自舌头的拨弄。

哇哦。

他将手插进亚连的发间，爱抚了几下。

“对，那边，上面也刺一下......啊......”

耳边充斥着啧啧的“棒棒糖”吸允声，拉比不知道是不是应该夸奖亚连，这招“反转乾坤”mix“翩翩欲仙”，亚连做的真是连贯极了。

软热的口腔加上灵活的舌头，划磨着使拉比呼吸变重。英气勃发的肉棒已变成了紫红色，经脉喷张，龟头浑圆，被亚连抽动着舌头舔着含着，吸得滋滋作响。拉比双眼紧闭，喘着气扶着亚连的头，一挺一挺地伸着腰想让肉根干穴似地更深地插入亚连的口中。

亚连抬头瞥了拉比一眼，手里的话儿异常烫热，他伸手按住拉比阴茎的根部向下压，让整根性器凸现的更加硕长。卵囊的皮紧紧绷紧着显得十分光滑，而茎干上面则布满了暗红色的血管。他开始吸上垂软的睾丸，把拉比舔弄的又爽又疼。

世界上最快速度的不是思想的速度，而应该是勃起。拉比吞了口口水，开始自嘲地苦笑——特别是心因性的那种。

布满青筋的肉棒和浓密蜷曲的毛发压着舌苔，抵着上颚，亚连不停地摇头晃脑，缩着脸颊，他的口中早已充满了拉比腥咸的男性气息。他察觉到拉比的动作，头微微向后回避舌头往外抵，不想被插得太深——深喉会让他有些想吐。拉比茎干酸胀，小腹沾着汗水，他低头不满地瞄了亚连一眼。弹跳更加剧烈的龟头和酥麻的快感迫使他抬起双手在亚连后颈那雪白处和下巴来回逡巡，艹着身下的小嘴开始发出小声的哼哼。

他眉头紧缩，本能地渴望更加深入的操弄。

亚连圈成圆形的嘴唇偶尔吐出插入，扫过龟头中间的缝隙，灵巧的嘴在舔到某处后轻吸接着拉起。因吸力，分离时性器与嘴巴一起发出“啵”的声音。

拉比的视线像是着火了一样粘着亚连。他的龟头开始溢出丝丝透明的液体，亚连伸出舌头轻柔舔去，贴得太近他鼻息里满满都是对方的热度。似乎含了有些时间，双颊略微发酸了，他变换着握着它打着转在自己脸上按摩着，前列腺液让他满脸被涂抹得精光灿烂。这样休息了一会，又重新把阴茎塞回口中爱抚。

为了不使拉比被口爆，他摁住根部，略微停顿后又控制着速度吞吐。等到拉比慢慢没有那么刺激的感觉后，亚连扶着拉比灼热的柱身，舌头在茎干和两侧毛绒绒的卵蛋打着转不停地绕来绕去，圆越画越大。他舌刺则揉搓刺激着马眼，偶尔又紧闭双唇磨着细嫩的龟头表皮，冲着冠沟肉棱扫来带去。

血液在体内快速流窜，电透全身。吸舔带来的酥麻感让拉比低声呻吟向前顶去。胸膛起伏间，他打了几个哆嗦，就这样强忍着射精的欲望一直反复在即将高潮的四周徘徊。

直到亚连突然离开。

“好不好，你说呢？”男孩在他身下，边刻意扭着腰边装出“乖巧”的神情“天真”地问。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

拉比的脸上滑过一丝诧异，接着低低笑了起来。

热烈做爱的两人都换了彼此的姿势。拉比站直了张大了腿部的角度。亚连半起身扶着他的腿慢慢跪了下来，还骨盆前倾地塌起了腰。

高低落差下，拉比轻易就能欣赏到亚连那被拍打揉捏成粉红的双瓣。

白发男孩不断调整自己的位置，贴着拉比精实的腿，像一只猫一样偶尔钻进拉比的胯下，四处撩蹭拉比敏感部位。他开始绕着拉比的腿里里外外转来转去蹭着，精瘦的背撩着拉比下体，手不时搭上拉比紧致的屁股，又忽而转身依靠五根手指握着拉比勃起的男根。有时，他抬头双唇紧包着龟头，接着快速用舌尖扫着龟冠的滑面。

拉比紧绷的肌肉夹杂阴毛刮着亚连的脸，男孩光滑的下巴蹭着卵囊和大腿内侧。

这个招式有个生动的名称，“猴子偷桃“或者“金猫探险”。拉比仰头吸气，享受着亚连的猫式吹箫。

从拉比“长枪”中流出的前列腺液已经滴至囊袋，亚连顺着茎干往下舔，用嘴揉着被精索吊起在根部两侧颤动的睾丸，不停转动头部，却很快不再单单吸住他的阴囊。

亚连含着拉比，三浅一深，但手在嘴巴叼着他的阴囊的同时还拆开了一只避孕套——他摇着被拉比打出红白相交充满色情意味的肌理的臀部，边啧啧口交边给他的肉棒套了一层新的小雨衣。

做完这一切，亚连伸出舌头刮着嘴角，抬头狡黠地回看着拉比。

“啧啧，越来越熟练了啊，亚连。”

拉比的声音略微低了些，说的同时，他毫未客气地回望着——男孩微合的唇部隐隐可见一道由唾液拉成的丝，他的腹部还粘着斑驳的精水，往下是染色的肉茎摩擦地毯上长长的皮毛。他的男根隐隐微晃，因情动印得双腿道道湿痕，只差被拉比的大手敷上，狠狠蹂躏。

拉比甚至能想象碾压它时手上的触感。

青年舔舔发干的唇，冲着眼前的亚连笑了。绕过他胸前精壮的胸肌和腹肌往下看，他的性器正上下一跳一跳地搏动着。饶是拉比再老练世故，也还是个血气方刚的少年。他低头用目光描绘着亚连的口唇，因为方才的用力，它此刻微红，泛着淫靡的水光。

他想吻上去，嘴与嘴拉出津液做的丝。他想吮对方的唇接着慢慢下移，包括亚连平坦的胸亚连的肉棒，直到弯着亚连的腿吸男孩每一根脚趾，把中趾轻轻地含着吐出含着吐出，用唾液一遍遍滋润——连着脚心，再把亚连肏到哭不出声。

他知道亚连的敏感点在哪，他也知道亚连的软肋——

“等下不要哭着求饶哦！”

——这是当然的，他对他情欲里的小动作非常熟悉。

“我会，让你很爽的。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

拉比胯下的反应诚实而直白，难受又难耐。下身肿胀之际，某个想法亦在脑中形成，刹那间他作了某个决定。因着那一时的冲动他腾起身来，直着屌把正伸出右手做拉比睾丸的球托的男孩粗暴地踹在地板上，并恶作剧式地伸出脚踏上对方敏感的三角部位，连着肚子、肚子上的精斑，在男孩的性器上。因着刚才一阵下跪，亚连的膝盖亦浅浅地布着一层红，衬得雪白的肌肤更加诱人。

男孩身上滑腻，而他的脚趾脚心轮番蛮横地蹂躏着，力道十足，毫不客气。

“竟然慢慢硬了，是整根都想被我玩弄吗。”拉比问。他的脚开始将亚连的阳具向着男孩的腹部方向拍打。

显然，这份粗暴给彼此带来了更多的性奋，酥麻的快感从后脑勺向前匍匐：拉比的阴茎早已耸立水淋淋淌着透明的前列腺液，亚连的亦开始红通通地挺硬，并在拉比的摆弄下流淌出汁液——他闭着眼，因着此前的高潮毛孔都已打开，空气仿佛与血液联通，加热着头皮和下体的血管——每次脚尖一下下地缠紧龟头，擦过睾丸时，亚连都会体验到一种毛骨悚然的喜悦。

他呼吸紊乱急促。快感小小的波浪融化着每一寸肌肤，胸前的豆粒也开始勃起了。

拉比冷不丁开口——

“到此为止了，之后就自己做给我看呐。”

“啊？”

拉比加重了力度按压碾踏，开始幼稚地威胁着。

漂亮的形状，硬海绵一般的触感。

“自慰呀。你最好快点哦，现在。”

自......慰？

“就从，唔，胸部开始好了撒。”拉比边寻思边说出他的建议。

因为下体的刺激，亚连愣了一下，白皙的脸像被火烧了一样通红一片，羞赧至双颊发烫。犹豫中感到了拉比的逐渐施压。他对视了一会，确认拉比是认真的后，亚连红着脸抬起手——挺立的乳首擦着掌心。他不甘地瞪着拉比，按着胸前的两点画圈揉捏，偶尔捏住拉扯一番。松手后的乳头因充血刺激变得红肿火热。

“这......这样？”

“好孩子，做得不错！”

拉比吃吃坏笑。

“谁是孩子啊！嗯......”

哺乳动物mammal一词的语源，来自拉丁语mamma，语义即为“乳房”。显然，眼前所展示的这一核心情感，源自人类最初的本能与欲望。

“别忘了我本来就比你大撒！”

胸前的两粒提拉间已肿成花生粒般大小，四周竖起小小的毛孔，好像随时会失控地从手指缝隙中向上飞去，自由地飞离。可欲望，却相反地自乳粒钻到心里。

“啊……”

男孩揉捏着挺起的胸发出颤抖的叹息。他后穴酥麻，竟又湿了，水嗒嗒的。

在拉比“前辈”和亚硝酸异戊酯的循循教导下，亚连再次积攒的性欲像泄闸的洪水围困着他。

快感纯粹又热烈，而他四面楚歌。他的体温升高，气流在脊椎里上下涌动，伴随电波冲击着他的身体。他胸前的凸起早被瞎搓到极度染艳，恨不得拉比的嘴能怜悯地咬上用津液降温，磨到火热的肉穴亢奋地正一张一缩吞吐着空气，空虚伴着酥麻瘙痒一环环延伸到柔软的腹腔内，松弛着，渴望填满。

“很想要吧，现在自己插弄后面也没关系哦。做给我看吧。”

被视奸了呢。

“唔......”好羞耻，但又——

着实刺激。

一阵又一阵刺痒地电流，慢慢从上到下通往自己的下身，男孩开始从拉比足部施加的压力中提炼更多快感，连连摆腰，白皙光滑的皮肤加上毫无赘肉的肌肉，尤其是腰部和四肢的线条，让人浮想联翩。在享受龟头肉茎睾丸及会阴四周的末梢神经被凌辱之时，他服从拉比的指令双腿大开，好让自己可以抬起腰身。他背着右手往身体和地板的空隙伸，使得自己可以自睾丸后端抚上自己的臀缝，可以伸出沾着体液的中指，让指尖顺着股沟往中间滚烫酸胀的穴口插去。

渴，好渴。

亚连泪眼婆娑地看着拉比。他感到自己快要烧起来了，全身都成了无法描述的敏感地带。难以遏制的本能、冲动和情感汹涌而来。他无法思考，成了被快感欲望淹没却得不到慰藉的野兽，只是贪婪地喘息，几乎要忘了自己是谁了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

拉比斜着嘴角笑了——

好像很想射了呀！

他兴奋燥热地看到亚连在地毯上跟着节奏上下挺动自渎的淫样，硬着屌用眼睛抚摸着亚连腹部薄薄的肌肉，恶作剧般拆开抽屉内的打火机从起火器中取出一根细细的黑色铁丝。

为了让亚连不至于被自己的脚揉到精关失守，从刚才起，他只在亚连龟头和阴茎躯干之间的部分踩踏。

因为视觉和触觉的双重刺激，避孕套被他撑的很紧。

“这副模样，真是让人受不了呢......”

他把铁丝捋直了用指甲把玩，犹豫着想将细铁丝旋转着塞进亚连分身的马眼里，接通电流，让他被电得全身麻刺刺，爽到抽搐。

但这个念头只是一闪而逝。此时在拉比焦灼热辣的注视下，亚连正舌头微吐舔舐着唇，粘腻的淫水不断沾黏他的手指。拉比眼神一滞，呼吸更加浊重了，情欲堵在嗓子里，因为血液循环他感到有些鼻塞，只感到一颗心咚咚跳到嗓子眼。

这小子，竟荡成这样！

亚连已被欲望的欢潮袭击得烦躁不已，又在肛穴一合一开间，没有及时注意拉比变换了动作甚至停住了操弄。他那紧贴着肚皮湿润的小肉棒瞬间得到解脱却带来更焦躁的慌乱。他只能圈起被彼此体温捂热的左手，替代着拉比的足，螺旋状地摩擦着手里顶送的龟冠上的小孔和阴茎下面的卵蛋，手指手掌沿着茎干反复抚摸。人造手指上不同区块的温差刺激着他，折磨着他，提醒着他：他需要真实的人体——拉比的阳具——的填满。

他撑开臀瓣，掰开臀肉，指尖或勾着里面的媚肉，或旋转搅拌……他的手指急切地往深处插弄揉搓，甚至让穴里的体液溅落了出来。他想要吞下拉比坚硬灼热的粗长。

“嗯......看够了吗......唔哇......”

他的腿根开始颤抖，他还没插到他最痒的地方，他无法插到他最痒的地方，他需要拉比肏屄。

血液在阴茎里快速流动，生物反应统治着他，让亚连一阵口干舌燥。他双腿抵着地面，身子在空虚的欲念里浮浮沉沉，就连手肘都在胡乱碾磨粉色的身体，透明的前列腺液顺着大腿内侧下流。他渴望拉比可以带领他，将他体内堆积的能量球引爆，最终将他撕裂磨碎。

“唔，这就不行了吗，才刚开始哦。”

拉比伸出了脚，大脚趾在挥去了亚连的手指后，漫不经心地于洞口附近来回徘徊，最后直直地插了进去模拟交媾的姿势，勾出了浅浅又丝丝的淫液。

“接下来要怎么做呢，你知道吗？”他问。

当然，是不会有回答的。

亚连瞪大了双眼，因拉比的“插入”浑身一震，阴茎稍微软了下来，但很快又开始发浪了起来。他在无法满足中挣扎，一脸的情欲难耐，握着自己的肉根撸动着，指尖在末梢神经密布的顶部粗糙地抚弄，张口学着他们一起看的porn沙哑而清晰地求欢：

“拉比……拉比……”

帮帮我……拉比……

那双鸽子灰的双眼，仿佛一把口径四十五毫米的手枪将他刺穿——

“拉比？”考姆伊提高了音量，喊着。


	11. Chapter 11

拉比打断思绪，看着眼前的考姆伊。回忆过于真实，他下面顶着布料正兴奋地发硬。一旁的书翁放下手上的文件，呷了一口龙井若有所思地打量了他，没有说话。

红发小鬼的年纪还正介于青年和少年之间。严格说来，拉比仍处在青春期阶段——尽管他的发育已接近一个成熟男人了。

从小地下世界的浸淫，他耳濡目染地受教着，直到处事方式早已超越同龄人，学会了怎么很好地掌握分寸。饶是如此，他偶尔就是个幼稚的小鬼——因着肾上腺而冲动，浑身爆发属于年轻人活力和精力。

拉比笑着向面前俩人打了个哈哈。他调整姿势，正色接过考姆伊递来的报告翻阅。

同一时间，也有人在他处想着“亚连”。

缇奇·米克刚好在一个毒品窝点醒来。这里是某个贫民窟的中层，私下里，周围的人都称它为“rooftop”——

任何人，只要付得起钱，就可以在这体验到高度兴奋的瞬间——甚至可能比大楼真正的楼顶还要高。

睁开眼睛，他看到了四周十来个横七竖八躺着的肉体，大部分是男性的身体。他们拥挤着睡在沙发或地板上。墙壁斑驳，蟑螂和老鼠爬过漆布地毯。空气中残留着酒精、煤烟、呕吐物和精液的味道。

前一晚的活动——吸毒、酗酒、滥交、呕吐——一直持续到凌晨三点后。至那时开始，不省人事的人数逐渐超过了清醒的人数——在那些仍清醒的家伙中，也几乎没有人还有富余的钱再来买一剂快克可卡因了。所以在那时，药头们发现继续销售的希望渺茫，就收手打烊了。

因为晨勃，缇奇又在地板上眯了一会。直到阳光从“楼顶”的门口（门板早已不见了）照射进来扫上他的脸。

他不是为了毒品出现在这儿的。在这里，人们喝酒是为了遗忘，抽大麻是为了感受平静，用可卡因和冰毒是为了感到敏锐和自信，服用摇头丸去享受狂喜……但这些通过外在的刺激得到生化反应并非他此行所求，他来这，另有所图——

为了找所有与第十四人相关的关联人。


	12. Chapter 12

黑发青年抬手看了看表，估摸着时间，从另外一个浪荡子身上爬过，准备离开。

尼古丁的臭味，杂乱的胡须，缇奇觉得自己此刻一定看起来狼狈又疲惫。

甫一出门，将将要进楼梯的时候，他就闻到楼里强烈的骚味。阴暗的过道依稀看到墙上涂鸦密布。某些楼层的楼梯漆黑一片，另几层可见一丝丝微弱的光。

他上了六层，也可能是五层楼梯，缇奇漫不经心地数着，边走边戴上手套，然后就到了一个楼梯间。一群穿着风格相似，都是宽松牛仔裤、肥大夹克和戴着棒球帽的年轻人正在掷骰子赌钱，喝酒抽烟。

“干你娘的，哪个没眼的来这找死啊？”

其中一个自发现陌生面孔后后就叫了起来。缇奇努力想认清他们的脸，但是在微弱的光线里，他只好作罢。

这些块头看着十分壮硕的人向他跳了过来，跳到距离他的脸只有几英寸的地方。其中有一个人，看起来比缇奇年纪稍小，戴着一顶过大的棒球帽。他一直调整着他那过大的不断滑落在脸上的帽子，用喉咙发音蛮横地冲着缇奇挑衅嚷嚷。另一个带着闪闪发亮的耳环的人从腰带拔出了一件东西。

开始缇奇看不清楚那人手中究竟是什么，直到那人四处挥舞着偶尔用它指着他，使它恰好接触到了一束光线，外形被反射到他的视网膜上——一副高高跃起的小马驹缩影的样子。

缇奇认出那是一把枪，接着，他露出了像海报上的模特那样的微笑。那是把柯尔特，357马格南口径的柯尔特蟒蛇左轮手枪。

他原以为这种枪应该都被收录进博物馆之类的场所了。

于是，在众人叫嚣中，他懒洋洋地抬手，袖口滑出了一把刀。刀锋约有五六英寸，刃尖薄如纸般，通身缠满因锻打折叠产生的花纹。

“真是没有半点礼数的待客之道。就让我来好好教教你们吧，尤其是那边那个拿枪的少年。”

缇奇从不缺某一样天赋，那便是他的随性豁达态度。但这不意味着他没有攻击性。他首先砍向了持枪者的手腕，那只手没有完全断裂，残留的筋骨连着最后手肘的皮晃动，但已失去对枪的控制，整个过程对缇奇来说轻松地就像切黄油一般，刀刃可不会因此卷曲。在小鬼凄厉的嚎叫中，他踢飞了掉落的枪，躲过四面八方的攻击，绕着手指转动着刀把嗪着惬意的笑。淌着宛如蝶翅般纹理的刀飞快地在他手中旋转。

“真快呀……哼，谢了，千年公。”

缇奇心道，看得出他非常满意自己新得的这柄大马士革钢制刀——“千年公”专门为他制造的，供他近身攻击使用的，名为“提兹”的花纹刃弹簧刀。

如果将人类草率地分为猎物和猎人，那么缇奇绝对属于后者。很快，他就结束了打斗。男人捋了捋头发，满脸轻蔑的神情。他姿态优雅地避开这些人温暖的血液，踩着冰冷的混泥土楼梯拾阶而上，向着目标走去。


	13. Chapter 13

任务轻松完成，缇奇站在某处公厕内的镜子前掬起水拍打双颊简单梳洗，擦拭血迹。

清理现场的任务他几乎不参与——他的手下将进入着手处理——就和詹姆斯·巴尔杰一样。

卫生间里被涂满了深浅不一的灰色，让靠在墙上盯着镜子里的自己产生了幻觉，耳边回响起他的“上司”千年公的嘱咐。 

现在，他的手机上某个和第十四人有关联的监控名单里，只剩下一个名字：

“亚连·沃克”。

——他的任务列表里，最后一个“第十四人关联人”。

第十四人！这名字一直灼着众人的喉咙。他们忧心忡忡地等着他的消息，而那人也很配合地一直下落不明杳无音讯——带上所有“资料”。

缇奇掏出了打火机，火在昏黑中亮着微弱的橘光。后方某个隔间传来了低吟和东西掉落的声响。缇奇并未在意——许多毒虫喜欢争分夺秒地将公共场地占作私用，而在夏季天气炎热时，只要瞄准那些衣着清凉的年轻少女，花点小钱还可以到这些隔间里快速“交友”。

窗外，天空渐暗。

有了从亚连处偷拍来的照片的助力，拉比快速通过审核获取了暗网的核心会员权限——分包任务或者承包某个活计。

他对暗网的加密板块研究了一番，为了避嫌，拉比选择暂且潜水观察一段时间。在加密板块里，除了留言时间，用户看不到发包人或者承包人的任何信息。有的，只是对任务的描述和反馈。所有的保密目的只有一个——确保会员隐私特别是核心会员隐私的绝对安全。可以说，网站的部分理念堪比GDPR还严厉。

网站最初据说是一批怪咖同好发起的交流内部论坛——发起人们都自称“诺亚”。其中的“欲之诺亚”甚至声称自己专门建立了一处“人体农场”，以用于研究不同变量下人体的腐败变化，“研究”之细实在令人叹为观止。随着时间的推移，方舟网专业度不断加深，板块更加多元，受众要求亦日益严苛。会员制名额有限且无法以金钱换取——俗话说的好，能用金钱替代的问题均不是问题——除了内部成员邀请外，仅能靠任务累积积分获得对应权限。

此外，加密板块的用户需定期通过激烈的竞争机制以保证其核心会员的身份。

按照拉比与书翁、考姆伊此前的交流总结而得，这个网页的管理者似乎仅十余名，且彼此关系紧密，一个行之有效的判断依据是id后缀是否跟有“诺亚”。几乎所有的管理员名称都是“诺亚”结尾，除了创始人和“站长”“千年伯爵”（第一诺亚），比如——平台搭建有“梦之诺亚”，技术维护有“智之诺亚”……岗位调动少见且不频繁，在“千年伯爵”的率领下，每一诺亚各司其职，确保网站有序运转。

在这里，千年伯爵就是规则。

教团内对一切情报都不得不持谨慎态度——目前，由于该团伙行事高度隐蔽，黑教团在考证其活动范围和深度时，很难对传闻和事实进行区别。

拉比支着脑袋，略微惊讶地浏览着名为“江户之卵”的加密板块（近期，板块的主要管理员一职竟转移至“色之诺亚”下），形形色色的任务与对接方式让他不由啧啧称奇。并在几个性倒错（其中一封征集，看内容似乎在寻找一名“殉道者”）的帖子里想起了他的“报复对象”亚连。

为了保证会员的权限，该上传一些贡献了。

他散漫地用手指点动手机，打开了亚连的联系页面。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

成长中的人总是思考得天马行空，要实施却反复无常。由于还有“正经事”，拉比再次见到亚连时，到真的没有对他做太过分的事以示“复仇”。

毕竟被情欲挤满大脑，拉比哪里还顾得上这些。

取而代之的，是亚连被摁趴在他的怀里，嘴凑近拉比无意露出的紧实而性感的腰胯旁。他的阴茎正贴着自己平坦精瘦的腹部和拉比隔着丹宁布料的壮实的大腿，压的有些闷痛。

亚连讨好似地摇了摇屁股。这使得对面那双绿色的眸子流露出让人难以捉摸的目光。

房间已装有六只摄像头，尽管可以引入后期，但拉比确定，自己此刻所在角度，不会被这些电子机械录到自己的脸，以影响到画面的完整性。

他虚抱着亚连的纤细的腰肢，大拇指掰着亚连往亚连的屁股倒入水溶性润滑液——“高山流水”，没有冰水和热水，他们用润滑液代替。瓶子被高高举在半空，冰凉的润滑液像水一样自由滑落，贴着亚连股沟，涌进亚连小穴。然后，拉比往亚连挺翘的穴里先是按摩画圈，接着缓缓插入一根手指。

“别用力，放松一点……”

亚连合上眼，努力试图松弛着臀瓣。因着异物入侵，粉嫩的皱折收缩着想把指头推出体外。不舒服的感觉让他从鼻翼间发出细小的嘤咛。

“我已经，试图很放松了……”

“你夹得太紧了。”

肠壁的压力把拉比箍得紧紧的，但拉比没有停止，他顶着力在里面打着圈润濡着，慢慢推进，同时，连着手指的手掌部分贴着亚连的臀部揉着。

“放松！乖。”

拉比挑着眼前那一圈的皱褶，借着润滑液的助力。才拨弄一会，手指就咻地一下进去了，一节一节探进，直到整根食指进底。尔后，他一边拍着亚连的腰窝安抚亚连，一边缓慢拔出手指，接着再次插入，如此反复。

“有感觉了？”

“唔……哈啊……”

那是种奇妙诡异的感觉，不适之中夹杂着充实。

拉比修长的手指在亚连体内回转的同时，被蠕动的肠道紧紧裹住，越来越滑，越来越湿。

“已经开始自己摇动腰了呀。”

他注意到亚连的小动作，偷偷窃笑，臊得亚连一张俏脸直红到耳根。小鬼咬着嘴唇不说话，脸上又羞又恼。

指腹擦到一个地方的时候，怀里的男孩突然背脊僵硬。连带地，呼吸被停顿一样僵止住了。见状，拉比换成中指，开始不断地抠动轻推刚才碰到的位置——男孩打着激灵瑟缩了两下，额头抵地，体内慢慢凝成了甜腻的鼻音。

“啊！”

“这里啊……”

拉比舀动着，动作正确地捕捉到男孩的敏感点。他好笑地看着男孩的反应。

“别……那里不、不要——嗯！”一瞬间，亚连抖着屁股全身僵硬地绷紧了。

“真厉害啊，屁股里已经自己在蠕动了......”拉比注意到亚连絞紧了屁股，从鼻子里发出轻笑。

“你……不要……再……哇呜！”

亚连开口急促呻吟，此刻，笼罩他的是头皮发麻的快感。被抚摸的地方宛如有虫蚁在爬，像痒不是痒，像麻不是麻，令人又难受又舒服。快感占据大脑，自下往上麻痹着脑髓，一波一波奔流着涌现。

太爽了......亚连骚浪地扭着身体，扭动中摩擦着自己的阴茎。

“嘻嘻，被我指头玩弄的感觉那么好么？”拉比喉结滚动了一下，弯腰压着亚连后背问。

调侃让亚连咬牙，脸色绯红，连身体也蒙上了一层淡粉。他难堪地转过头，冲着气急败坏地抗辩了起来。

“少、少啰嗦，这不是理所当然吗？要做就……嗯……就请快点……做……呜，咿！”

灵巧的手指捣鼓得亚连通电一般再次全身一麻，浑身控制不住地颤抖了。瞬间，脑中再次充满愉悦。

昨天吃的白玉，上面淋的奶油和冰淇淋球……什么也好，考虑别的事情，能让自己分心的事情，不要那么快射出来。

男孩愤愤地想。

拉比忍不住上扬了嘴角，露出一个暧昧的笑，接着，又狠狠地刮了下亚连的敏感点。

“啊……”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

手掌覆着软嫩的臀尖，拉比用另一只手拍打着它试图让亚连松松屁眼。男孩饶是早已被开发，洞口因着年幼而又恢复紧致，但稍微挑逗就开始又热又湿地蠕动，上下吸着。

青年略微估摸了一下录制的时间，很快不再简单逗弄，他接着插入第二根第三根，有目的地细细环绕折磨。

“唔……那里……再打开一些，对……用力点。”

“这样呢，是不是更舒服？”

“啊……”

拉比灵巧的指尖并拢张开，又抽插着，一下下地抠挖，先是用指腹缓缓按摩，接着再突然强力往上顶。小穴内壁被如此揉搓得发酸，舒服得亚连头皮炸裂，腰软绵绵一阵无力，快活让他忍不住用嘴巴作势咬拉比毫无赘肉的侧腰。麦色的腰板很快留下一串口水痕迹。

“不行了不行了，停下……再弄……就要射……了……”

虽然如此，亚连的下体仍自发地往敏感处撞。

拉比闻声，停止搅动但手指依旧插在体内。

“嗯？这样不好吗？只是玩弄屁股就可以射出。”

真可恶！亚连回了个白眼。

后穴继续热情地裹着手指。男孩挣扎着在拉比怀中微张着嘴喘着气侧翻了个身，肢体呈现“S”型，拉出了侧腹肌，亦解放了不断冒着透明前列腺液的小肉茎。他的腹部已淌湿，血管在肉棒上浮起来。膨胀的前端更加红了。

“好会吃哦……”

拉比决定录制就到此为止。他仪式性地用湿漉漉的手指圈住了小小亚连，但被本人躲开了——性器是每个男人的敏感点，尤其是龟头，亚连可不想在此刻轻易被摩擦那里。

“嘛、”拉比迎合着安抚道，“前戏差不多了，就这样好了。不然你等下又提前射——啊、痛痛痛！”

是亚连在张口咬拉比。

拉比瑟缩着半真半假地做出投降的姿势，顺利地收到了亚连恶狠狠的瞪视。跟个小动物一样，青年心想。

“这次真的要进来咯？”

“哼……拜托了。”

男孩的用词让拉比不重不轻地拍了下屁股，收到了不满的轻喊。拉比笑了，然后好像突然想起什么一样，用空余的另一只手将丢在一旁的手机拿起，划拉了几下，继续丢在一旁。

就这样吧，到时候放到pr里剪一剪，时间差不多。

摄像头只有纽扣大小，它们被有技巧地藏在插座里、显示屏旁、床沿边、电灯下或者窗台上，拉比不担心亚连会发现——普罗大众的角度，没有人能提前预设自己在一间满是摄像头的房间做爱。

“嗯，怎么了？”

回应他的，是拉比一个高深莫测的笑。

“没什么，一个小玩意罢了。”

拉比笑着，拔出手指。手指离开前还恶劣地在亚连体内作最后一轮圆周运动，仿佛宣告呆会的再见。话音刚落，紧接着的，是衣物脱去的声音，伴着牛仔裤拉链嘶啦的暗示性的响声，在空调机器中发出的白噪音中刺激着两人的神经。

“这次我不想戴套。家里的那盒尺寸太小很紧，不合适。”

拉比讪笑，边脱边将亚连还黏在他身体上的部分也挪在地面上。很快，他昂扬着性器，袒露地面对躺在地上的亚连。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

“诶诶，你该不会……早就计划好了的吧？”亚连用手肘半支持着自己，鼓起双颊嗔怒地问，接着又无奈地说，“啊啊，真拿你没办法，如果你保证等下不留什么在里面的话……”

那盒52mm的尺寸闲置好一段时间了，亚连再清楚不过了。拉比是故意的，绝对。 

“嘿嘿，绝对没问题，3Q啦！”

“拉比真狡猾！”

亚连此时因两腿之间的下体再无妨害，红色的肉棒便弯曲着贴着肚脐。他重新躺下，那饱满的左腿被拉比举起，被搭在肩上侧着，屁股贴着拉比的小腹。

拉比空出的手开始上下轻柔地抚摸着亚连搭在他肩头的腿，并继续将手指一节节插进以作最后确认。亚连略微吃力地望着拉比，眼睛轻轻扫过他的胸肌和腹肌。

“放心吧，等下我要射之前，一定拔出来。我开动咯。”

拉比语气诚恳。之后，他终于慢慢拔出埋在亚连体内的手指，换成硬的不行的粗长大屌徐徐推进亚连体内。“噗呲”，随着挤进的姿势，鱼儿终于跃进水中，柔软的触感超越口腔的包裹，让人不自觉地挺起了腰想将肉棒插得更深。

“开动什么的......你最好是有记住啦，唔——”

亚连有些吃痛，不由抿嘴皱起眉头。因着刺激，他的性器正逐渐软了下去。但随着对方一寸寸进入，一圈圈水嫩的肠肉被劈开又急速收缩着，他开始流出略微失神又渴求的神情，那略略萎靡不振的小鸡巴也跟着精神抖擞了起来。由于后臀部的肌肉顺势缩紧，他感受到了拉比粗大炙热的硬屌布满青筋地慢慢磨蹭他的肠壁顶着他的深处。熟悉的满足感直达心脏。

一时间，房内只有粘腻的交合声，咕叽咕叽的，直到亚连控制不住地发出呻吟。

他咬着唇哼着——此刻，他正边紧张地控制着括约肌迎合，边随着拉比的埋送遗漏出点点呢喃。

“嗯……慢点。啊……哈、哈……嗯……”

“怎么样，舒服吧？”

拉比一下一下，很快把小穴操得松软骚浪，抵着亚连的肚子模模糊糊凸出了龟头的形状。硬是邦邦的触感。

胶在一起的躯体纷纷开始冒汗。拉比的手掌贴着亚连被肏出性器官形状的肚子满满打着圈，舌头湿热舔着亚连的耳朵偶尔钻进耳洞。得不到亚连的回答，他用另一只手的拇指和无名指捏住亚连的两颊，伸出食指和中指在亚连嘴中翻弄，偶尔夹住亚连湿漉漉的小舌，汁水横流。

这并不好受。奶油和冰淇淋还是冰淇淋和奶油，怎样都好，此刻都只能被暂且抛诸脑后。男孩大脑已无法思考更多，他发出喘不过气的声音，带了点鼻音。

如果可以，亚连不喜欢叫床。怀中压抑的喘气声刺激着拉比的感官神经——亚连在拉比的胯下越是忍耐，越使拉比决心将他肏到放浪不堪的模样。拉比朝某处快速地挺动了两下，恶劣地看着亚连痛苦地收着声音。接着，他开始继续缓缓挺进又撤退，如此反反复复地折磨，空闲的手掌还漫不经心地梭巡着对方稚嫩的尖端。身下的少年眼角发红，双眼湿润，体内的润滑因力的作用慢慢被打成泡沫，和着体液堆在两人的交合处，黏糊糊的。

“啊......啊......啊......”亚连爽得几乎要意识涣散，已然说不出完整的句子，只能软着腿随着拉比的动作一声声轻呼，像极了浪叫，他可怜兮兮地挂在拉比温暖的胸胸前依依哦哦地发出嘤咛。

“哈......嗯......啊啊......”

真淫荡。拉比精壮的肌肉覆着薄汗，他心满意足地揉了揉小小亚连，挖弄它红通通的铃口，大拇指陷入尿道边转动内侧的皮肉，换来一声颤巍巍的吸气。

侧后式和后背式顶着点的感觉是不同的。肉浪翻滚间，亚连整个身子都位移了。他感受着对方的性器不断挤入拔出，刻意依靠腹部和臀部的力量收缩后穴。他身体后弓，一侧平坦的胸偶尔点蹭着地板，搁着木地板和羊毛地毯划界限的纹络。他爽得一脸痛苦又愉悦，肉棒高高昂起来，开始挺着腹部寻求自拉比的抚慰——拉比的手上下抚摸来回捋着，所到之处，点燃他触碰到的每一寸肌肤。

亚连的屁股被撞得啪啪作响，着实刺激着拉比，他不由加快了埋送，大开大阖间，肉冠始终吸附着亚连的后庭内的肠壁，胡搅蛮缠。出入时，根部带出外翻的穴肉。有时肏到最深处了，还故意停下用力旋转起肉棒。

“呜呜，要射精了......”

快感从尾椎尾端直连大脑，两人一阵鸡皮。很快，亚连颤抖着勾起身子，他的尿道宛如吐纳一般开始一张一合，肉穴也开始阵阵夹着，看起来好像快要出来了。拉比伸出手握住了他的根部，拇指抵在铃口处堵着——亚连突然有种被吊在半空中的错觉。

“不要哦，亚连，不许射。”拉比笑着，汗珠自他额前滑下，他叠着亚连嘶哑地说，“时间还长着呢。”他吸着亚连微肿的双唇。

要操得通透，时间还长着呢！


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

亚连口中喘息不断。做爱的欢快与痛处真是宛如毒品一般，让人欲罢不能，难以制止。

拉比扳着亚连，略微粗暴地拉着他的脑袋吻上了他的唇。他灵巧的舌头撬开亚连的口腔往其中一阵扫荡，把嘴里的津液刮抽到他的嘴里，又往里面涂抹自己的唾液，自上颚至舌底。

亚连伸着舌头在性欲的海洋里浮浮沉沉，飘飘欲仙中却迟迟无法找到欲望宣泄的出路。无可奈何的是，每每身上那流窜的快感快到临界点时，拉比的爱抚就会刻意停顿，将那种痒痒的刺激，变得如即将燃尽的星火一般微渺。

男孩抗拒着被生生截断的快感，慢慢平复着自己的呼吸，但他身后的洞仍密密吸吮着，每一口每一寸都缠绵悱恻，紧致湿热。

大约是瞧着亚连乳尖殷红，置之不理太过可惜，拉比拽着亚连让他挺着乳珠蹭上墙纸，墙壁压着乳头上下拨弄，冰冷让人一阵战栗，可又爽得使人更加沉沦。

往往复复之后，拉比开始升级了他孩子气的恶作剧。他腾出手从抽屉里拿出眼罩，将眼罩的带子系在亚连的根部。

“唔，不要这样，身体会、会坏的。”

“嘻嘻，放心吧。没事的，我会控制好时机的。”

“嗯、不行，拿走啦你……”

无奈亚连“受制于人”，最终拉比灵巧的手捏着带子在亚连稚嫩的小鸡巴上绑起了个对称的蝴蝶结。快感和羞耻并着席卷而来。

“啊......”

“很性感哦，亚连！”

青年边哄着边紧紧搂住男孩打磨转圈，穿在腋下的两只手掌在亚连的胸腹腰肢一带毫无章法的揉着——亚连的乳尖硬硬立起，红肿滚烫。他额前的红发缠着亚连头顶的白发，小麦色的手覆上瓷白和金属色的手。

随着撞击的累积，欢潮也开始一波波侵袭着拉比。他鼻尖挂着汗珠，随着晃荡不时滴下，滑在亚连的背。他不想停，想叫，却不知道该说什么，一阵酥麻从马眼顺着茎干冲向脑门阻止他的思考，他只好自男孩喉结往下胡乱贴着亚连的背一通瞎啃，脸贴着细嫩的脖颈不断摩挲。摩擦交合处，发出粘腻浓稠的噗叽声，喷出的液体糊在他的肉柱上，淫水甚至打湿了他的阴毛。

“哎……拉比啊……唔……嗯啊啊啊……”

拉比目之所及，雪白的肌肤上满是吻痕。“亚连，亚连……”他也忍不住呼唤，腰部带动着身体前前后后地耸动。

拉比向前不断加速冲刺。亚连能清晰地感受到他的大龟头是如何顶开他的肠道，在媚肉里磨出更多的水来。“解开它，解开绳子，我不行了，要射了，好涨，好涨……拜托！”亚连抖着大腿开始痛苦地尖叫，手不断在被逼出粉色的身上乱摸，但每次挣扎都被马上拉比握住了。

“咿呀……求……哈……哈……求你啊啊啊……”

浑身上下的神经好像都涌到穴中了。亚连边叫着，边收紧小穴肉壁，狠狠夹吸着体内的生殖器。

精液量明显已超过亚连的附睾和精囊的储存限度。肌肤与肌肤撞击着，自臀肉和腰部的接触面起发出啪啪的声音，结合处又热又紧。就在拉比感觉体内一股力量仿佛要射出之际，他皱眉，吸上了亚连的耳垂，并握住了带子的一段。一阵密集抽动间后，他的臀部突然夹紧，用力根根到底地干了几下。接着，他找到了最舒服的位置，闭着眼抱着亚连哆嗦着将浓稠的精液用力喷射了出来。

紧绷的肌肉抖动着，射出的白浆一滴不剩地浇灌进亚连的体内，汹涌淋漓，拉比感到一阵滚烫从自己插在亚连体内最深处的龟头处扩散开来，他的精液填充着亚连的蜜穴，正包裹着他的阴茎。这样感受到同时，拉比的手拉紧带子，松开了绑着的结。

“Pleasure is all mine.”他贴着亚连的耳根，吹着吁吁的气说。

“哈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

亚连在震颤中呻吟，快感带走了理智，他昂着脖子，双眼里嗪满情欲，失神让他开始腆起肚子失控地扭着浪叫。在睾丸、精囊、前列腺、尿道旁腺等组织器官相互作用下，体内产生的道道精液，被一波波地射了出来。恍惚间，他觉得他和拉比的肉棒里外连成了一体。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

因着拉比滚烫的精水对着他肠壁内前列腺凸点一阵猛射——力道之大就好像肉棒直接冲击一样——亚连甫一解放就蜷着脚尖瞬间高潮了。体内射精的欢愉让他被插射得两眼翻白淫嚎不止，在拉比怀里全身如同触电般振动抖着屁股。最后，他纤细的背紧紧贴在拉比胸脯上上下起伏。

拉比抖着他红紫色的巨根，将汗湿的脸埋进亚连的颈窝，大口大口的对着亚连呼吸。末了，他用手指缠绕着亚连的白发，手伸前抚上了对方汗湿的小脸。

“真是......壮观呢。”

亚连因为高潮，从头到脚被染成粉红色，似乎还沉浸在余味里没有反应。

半滑的肉根和着体毛继续埋在他后方的小穴里，随着呼吸的耸动不时挤出一股股略白色的液体。液体浓稠，顺着肉棒的弧度流至阴囊。

——自己被无套内射了。

体液一阵阵往下淋，以人体能够感知的方式。

一时间，除了空调细密均匀的白噪音，房间里只有喘息。

大干一场后的亚连脑袋昏昏沉沉，只想好好睡觉。然而拉比插在他体内的阳具是那么不可忽视，他一边感受着体内的欺起伏，一边也从双唇里吐出了酸软酥麻的气，津液微微流出了嘴角。

待呼吸平稳了以后，他才睁开眼睛，摆脱了拉比还插在他体内的肉刃，顺便无视了拉比的那句“诶？我还想多多感受在你身体里的感觉……”。他在两人的体液间翻了一个身，面对面凶巴巴地瞪着对方——但这副在努力传达严肃的模样，于这样洋溢着情色的语境下，何况还全身点着拉比才留下的红红粉粉，着实有点滑稽。

亚连无暇顾及——甚至身上斑斑精液和吻痕——他眯起双眼恶狠狠地说：

“不是说好不会射在里面的么，你这家伙……”明明眼角还带着生理性泪水，看起来一副被欺负惨了的模样，可表情却又那么元气生动：“不如，下次也请你试试，‘先生（拉比注意到他说sir的时候特意强调地重读了）’？”

因为这一系列动作，不再被堵住的洞口淅淅沥沥滑出了属于拉比的精水——无法控制宛如失禁一般的感觉。而亚连正体验着。

可恶啊，太可恶了。男孩在拉比松散的怀里龇牙咧嘴地诘问，面色几近“狰狞”，甚至还长着沾有白斑的指尖扫过拉比汗涔涔的发丝作势要掐对方的脖子。尽管汗交杂在一起，亚连的皮肤也依旧滑手，仿佛在吸他的皮。四目相交，两人的唇贴的越来越近，拉比不由屏住呼吸——心中竟感到了一种微妙的情愫。

情事果然快活无边。

“嘿嘿感觉超赞一时没忍住，再说啦，你不是也很爽吗！”他勾起嘴角，紧贴着亚连的部位正感受着亚连的温度，他干脆曲起一只大腿搭在亚连臀部下方部位，圈住亚连，脚跟和大腿内侧刮蹭着亚连的肌肤。看见亚连这副样子，他忍不住笑出声。

“亚连叫床的声音很有感觉哦。”

“那是两码事……”亚连怒目圆瞪，又有些难为情，他弯起膝盖试图远离拉比，但被拉比脚后跟抵着屁股成功阻止了。

“哦？不是被射爽了还高潮了吗？”

拉比张着绿色的双眸亮晶晶地打量着亚连，握着亚连抚摸他的手指，竟然生出舔上面沾染的属于亚连的白浊的念头，男孩的手背上透了丝丝青蓝色的血管，肌肤晶莹好似透明。

“你这……”

拉比边望着亚连，边握紧了对方想抽去的手，突然舔了上去。因为错愕，亚连原本就骨碌碌的眼睛看着更大了。

“诶诶干嘛啦脏……”

但拉比的嘴已经凑上前好好裹上了那根中指，把它抵着舌面吮着。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

“不要这样——”

在亚连惊讶之际，穿耳洞的青年已把头凑到那张低垂着羞涩不安的额上，一阵摩擦。

他觉得自己已经开始了解对方——这个男孩颇有涵养，明明生气措辞却依旧保持礼貌，方式总是不至使人难堪——天知道这个年纪的男孩子雄性激素分泌是多么旺盛，他所在的组织里的男孩们几乎个个鲁莽冲动，巴不得有机会随时开打。他们——尤指刚加入的菜鸟新人，那个赵治……虽然，好吧，无意冒犯——似乎一直照着七万年前远古时期的规则行事，这些规则在今天不仅无用，还十分麻烦。

精液咸腥，味道独特——他用舌头灵活地顺着亚连的手指边缝舔着，把指尖到手掌的精水一一卷入口中，那搭在亚连腰部的手不安分地游走滑动。

是四月石楠的味道。

“嗯？要尝尝自己的味道吗？”

拉比挑逗地将已被舔过的亚连的手指又一根根吮着，末了再用牙齿轻轻带一下。含完，他嘻嘻一笑，绿色的眸子亮晶晶地望着亚连，交握的手重新攀搭上亚连柔软的腰，并送上了一个毫无歉意的吻。亚连闻到了拉比口中残剩精液的味道——那是他自己的精液——随着唾液的输送交换到他的嘴里。精液味让他们宛若置身在石楠花海中。他们拥抱的姿势是多么的暧昧旖旎，显得亲密无比。男孩们互相陶醉着伸出舌头彼此回应，快感纷纷自下腹腾起扩散。

两人在彼此汗湿的怀中无序地扭着——身体和身体摩擦，乳首触碰乳首，下体龟头剐蹭着龟头......唇舌粘腻热烈交缠的同时，下体相碰处触感亦既热又滑，肉棒与肉棒缠绕出宛如击剑的姿态。两人却不急着用手套弄，拉比扶着亚连汗湿的腰背，纠缠的舌头搅弄亚连的口腔，好像另一根性器先行抽动，带出大量的透明津液，又把亚连来不及吞下的唾沫扫弄进嘴里。

亚连浑身滚烫酥软，整个人都被浸泡在刺激和享受里，他的舌头被拉比卷住，突然一吸让他的喉腔发出一声嘤咛，但又被拉比的唇堵在了两人的舌尖。双方来回吸舔，直到彼此都重新气喘吁吁，因兴奋全身泛着鸡皮疙瘩，才停止啃咬。

方才就已不知做了多久，时间已然被他们抛诸脑后。

拉比的唇停留在亚连耳旁呵着气，痞痞地笑着说：“嘿嘿，刚才内射了真是不好意思，等下帮你洗撒。”声音沙哑。

“嗯？还是用嘴么，您？”

亚连挖苦道，满是水光的双唇几乎要重新贴上拉比。

“哇哦！也不是不可以哦，如果你希望的话。”

“那还真是令人无法不期待呢。”

“嘻嘻，想想都觉得色情的不得了呢，亚连在那样的场景。”

“呵。”亚连只用一个单音节作为回应，欠揍的样子让拉比只想直接将他操翻。

对视中，情欲的火焰熊熊燃烧。亚连抽出手按在拉比后脑勺上，两人再次热吻。拉比单腿直接顶入亚连腿根中搓弄，之后更是伸手把亚连兜了起来，让人坐在他大腿上，搂过他脸又凑上去含住深吻。

淫水，白浊，结合处黏腻不堪的淫迹，因着引力顺着小洞流出，打湿拉比的肌肤，所见处，满目狼藉，不堪入目。

“对了......”突然，亚连从吻中短暂抽离，嘴边连着属于拉比又或者是他自己的津液，夹在拉比的气息中突然出声。

“什么？”

“哈啊……等下请提醒我点薄荷……薄荷冰淇淋的白玉……”亚连粘在拉比温暖的胸膛前继续含糊不清地回应着，拉比一愣，吻得更热烈了。

“笨蛋，给我专心一点啊！”他说完，狠狠吮着亚连的舌头。

“呜，我有……”

男孩的舌又软又滑，这一通乱咬，让年长一些的拉比浑身血液喷张，干脆将男孩翻了个身，把手勾在背后，用头巾捆住他的腕。青年的手擦过冠沟，手指捏了捏亚连的睾丸，接着顺着阴囊一下一下滑动，落到会阴直按摩至菊花处，开始浅浅地在入口画圈轻压。

洞边的皱折因为敏感不断张合着，就这样将残留的刚射入的部分精液和着润滑液一点点卷了出来，蠕动着缠在拉比手上然后流至亚连大腿内侧。身前的肉根随着动作一晃一晃。

“还有好多诶......那么能吃呀。”

“哼.....也不想想都是谁的啊......”

“谢谢夸奖，这比什么都令人愉悦。”

“真是厚脸皮啊拉比！”

“承让承让，那么喜欢白玉的话，下次干脆塞一些进去一起吃吧！”

亚连脸一阵发烧，他略微难堪地别开脸。屁股留着精液，被大鸡巴狠狠干穿——身边的那人似乎很喜欢他被玩得欲求不满的模样。他被无节制做爱带来的羞耻和刺激感包裹着，可又享受极了。矜持被他连同衣物在最开始就一起脱去。 


	20. Chapter 20

这一定是修罗场，整个室内因为搏斗没有一处完整。

输家在地板上挣扎。他完好前，有个体面的名字，是迪夏•巴里。但这已经不重要了。

因为他快死了。

贾斯德罗可一点也不遗憾地看着地上的人，后者正面红赤耳地伸着胸椎努力向上呼气。

“你说，他该不会是肺泡破了吧？”他靠向一旁的戴维特，懒散地问。

“嘻嘻嘻，有可能呢，看他拼命喘气的样子，说不定早已被肋骨扎破了。”戴维特头前引着回话的同时，手指正在灵活地转着头发，一派轻松，“还有救吗？”

“如果，这时候有人做急救的话。”他的兄弟耸耸肩。

“那么——”

身为双胞胎的两人很有默契地一边悠闲地闲扯，一边不约而同掏出了手枪指向地上正费力挣扎的人——

“就把这个可能性抹杀掉好了～”

卫斯理静静地坐在室内，通过双胞胎身上的通讯工具听着。

“先住手，他刚才说他叫什么？’迪夏•巴里’？”他出声阻止。

如果要卫斯理就最近的遭遇用一个词进行总结，他会选“多事之秋”，哪怕季节不是那么合乎情理。

好吧，多事之冬。

他早想到汽车技术的发展趋势必然导致信息安全问题伴随其终身。

卫斯理正坐在水牛皮做成的天鹅椅上，他调整了一个略显舒适的姿势。

他，双子们和缇奇米克一样，是个诺亚，直接受命于千年公。

但他除了诺亚集团内职责外，还是个看起来人畜无害的好公民，一名白帽子黑客。他很早就注意到信息安全问题了。他们共同的兄弟斯金•波利克酷爱甜食，为了能边驾驶边享受美味，最近他购置了一辆L3级的汽车。

斯金一直很老实，爱好方面只有甜食。如果不是确实知道他命案在身，没有人会想到他是暴力杀手组织的一员，还以为他只是长相凶恶罢了。

杀机往往潜伏在生活四周。有一天，斯金对他所在的教会的神父说，劳驾闭上眼睛，我想向主表示一点微不足道的小心意，还望您帮忙转达我的敬意。价值太过卑微，还望先闭上眼让我内心稍作缓冲。神父很意外，斯金一直拮据，感动中，他闭上了眼平静且虔诚地等待。紧接着，他迎来了这位昔日虔诚的教徒最出其不意的攻击。

斯金从桌底举起哑铃。他使劲全力高举着，用它一下一下地，准确地砸向神父头部。额头，天灵盖，太阳穴、眼窝……哑铃并不好控制，但是斯金义无反顾、毫不留情，掷出的每一次都带着杀意。

主啊！感谢祢的仁慈，给了我这样的生活！

这是他送给祂的回礼，他得认真呈献！

从第一击开始，这位可怜的神父就感觉自己眼冒金星。他双腿一软，不由栽倒在地。他听了斯金的话，闭上了眼睛——

这一闭，就是永远。斯金也因此契机，被千年公发掘。他成为了他们诺亚中中坚一员。

卫斯理和他并没有太多交集，但作为“家人”，卫斯理曾善意地提醒了一下斯金，却因为态度并不强硬而没能及时止损。就在几天前，有人在没有任何预兆的情况下袭击了斯金。

这绝不是常态。黑暗社会一直能保持平衡，依靠的是一整套完整体系化的处事经验。但显然，有人打破平衡了。但——是因为最近圈内某个老牌组织受到攻击，其他同行蠢蠢欲动吗？不，也有可能就是老牌组织黑教团本尊。他们是发现了什么吗？还是这只是一次无差别攻击意欲警告？

总之，突如其来的反击令诺亚措手不及：斯金取车后迫不及待地开上路购买他最近喜欢上的瀑琳卷，返航中，他设置了自动驾驶。整个回程的过程因此比仅应用智能AI轻松多了。然而，他不知道有人早已通过侦听车辆周边网络探测IVI wifi热点，锁定了该车并获取口令连接了wifi，最后入侵车辆的T-box IP。

发动攻击的人通过扫描T-box端口控制了总线和电控系统。之后，为捕获斯金——诺亚之一——而设计的的脚本按照攻击者的计划开始运行。黑客远程着方向盘转动和油门踏板。一切几乎如瓮中捉鳖般轻松。斯曼激烈反抗，联系家人的同时掏出了枪对着车轮猛击，最终导致车体急转引发车祸。

一切发生之际，卫斯理刚接通电话完成同步定位，他快速地在家族group chat里公布了斯金可能遇难的消息，并冷静地第一时间获取了车辆网络日志和行车记录仪录像存档。

至此，诺亚失去了一位成员，重要的家人。

整个诺亚都在排查这位躲在暗处的凶手。

卫斯理在脑中快速构思，他早已决定在搜查之余，开始研究汽车系统甚至地面交通飞行器系统。身为诺亚，他发誓，下次报复，一定会以彼之道，或许，如露露贝尔建议的那样，还得用上伪造导航地图。

那个鼠辈……

想到这里，他满脸阴翳。

迪夏•巴里……这个突然出现的男子的名字。他反复在脑中提取这个名字，最后锁定在了一份内部流出的黑教团“使徒”名单。

黑教团。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

拉比简直是上瘾了。他发现自己性欲旺盛，似乎自己只要一逮到机会，就想约亚连。

真的是为了所谓的任务吗？他自嘲地笑了，这点上，他还是颇有自知之明。

无论如何，三天了……今天注定又是个美好的一天！

他对着床上的亚连，解开了裤子，摸上了亚连的股沟缓缓揉搓。对方的体温让他亦全身燥热。顾不了多想，他们又缠在了一起。

摄像头里，亚连再次被拉比用肉棒填饱了穴。

很快，鼻腔里都是熟悉的精液的气味，宛如春雨下新鲜朝气的石楠花香。饶是拉比大部分时间自制力惊人，在成人的世界里，他仓促绽放而涉世未深。

拉比摸了摸亚连，他那本在地上随意放置的头巾已被利用绑上了亚连的双腕，他逗弄着身下挣扎的亚连，眼尖地看着亚连通红的小芽正神采奕奕着，晶亮的液体使男孩更加诱人。

“好难受……啊……”亚连实在无法忍了，也根本不想再忍。

排山倒海的情欲使亚连呼唤着拉比的屌，很快，他梦寐以求的炙热又挪回到了亚连的洞，被紧急吸附。听着腻人的水声，亚连脸上泛着两片红晕，他细细又满足地呼出气，渐渐沉迷。此时此刻，他没办法再想什么了，回过神，他只是绷紧腹部，收缩小穴狠狠夹住拉比。

由于被反绑的双手阻碍了两人的交合，很快拉比就将头巾解开了。两人赤裸相贴着，冬日时分能搭在一起，实在是爽极了。

啪啪啪……响亮的击肉声回荡在房间中。拉比捏着亚连两瓣翘臀，像是要把自己镶嵌进这个孩子的身体中一般，狠狠地冲击着亚连。他叼着亚连的奶头就是一顿猛吸。被欲望冲昏了头脑的亚连用力抬着自己的身体迎合。

“啊……啊……啊……啊……啊…～”他被干得双腿发软，轻嚎不断。

就在亚连以为拉比会用“老汉推车”的姿势把他操射之际，拉比突然拎着他将他翻了一个体位。粗热的性器在拔出的瞬间，发出了“啵”的声音。

亚连立即有了反应，他全身一阵哆嗦，几乎哀叫了出来。手略微发麻，他下意识地想抱紧拉比，可只能无规律地颤抖。

后头的突然空虚，让刚才想射的念头瞬间冷却下来了。但很快亚连被拉比摆弄成一只脚同拉比此前一样也跪在地上，另一只脚却被拉比用一边的手环住挽起的姿势。拉比托起亚连的腰，身体纠缠间，那炙热的肉棒再次插入男孩的敏感地，缓缓挺动着，打着转儿在体内摩蹭画圆，两颗大睾丸抵在屁眼边。

“呼，含得真深......”

“.....少罗嗦！.”

亚连高翘臀部，左手向后轻靠拉比头上，右手开始不满足地玩弄自己早已挺立的豆粒。乳头又硬又翘，乳孔大开，他用手掌覆盖上一阵瞎磨，接着换成手指配合着拉比的抽插用指甲又扣又戳，并开始断断续续地小声呻吟。肉茎随着拉比的动作，亦在身前上下甩动，拍打着腹部，甩出一丝丝透明的涎液。

“给我......哈啊……嗯......”

“给你什么撒？”

“还要......更多......”

液体滑落在地面上。融化的奶油冰淇淋。无论如何，现在都没法考虑其它。

“那就叫床给我听，你想我怎么做清楚地叫出来，说你想要被我怎么弄。”

男孩一愣，接着连忙摇头。

“诶，这可是情趣的一部分呢！”

亚连低头咬牙，明明舒爽得不行却还梗着脖子不肯服从，这份违和让拉比鼻头一热，炙热的唇片吸着亚连，从眼皮到鼻翼，小狗舔骨头一般，进而和他深吻。他们舌头追着舌头。拉比吸着亚连柔软的舌肉，用吻堵住了他嗓眼的气流。唾液缓缓从嘴角流出，显得淫靡又色情。

感受着拉比按着腰的操弄，亚连开始收紧下体努力吸着拉比，不满地抗议，前端的性器跟着晃动着，无比诱人。

“太犯规了！”拉比吸着气狠狠地顶了一下亚连，心中一阵无奈。

亚连感受着青年充满爆发力的结实肌肉，他自耳根到脖颈都和他的小鸡巴一样通红，下腹逐渐又开始累积出有股想尿却尿不出的感觉。但每每他觉得要登顶的时候，拉比就会刻意制造停顿，让他的高潮无处释缓——他享受着亚连后穴接近高潮却无法高潮，不断紧缩的触感。

亚连咬紧牙关拼死对抗，但他的右手拇指却忍不住沿着肉根上的血管爬行，最后按上前端的马眼，开始撩骚着画圈圈。撸动中，偶尔五根手指舒张轮流揉搓着红润的龟头，不断用单手圈成肉洞为自己上下套挊。

耻骨附近涌出甜美的冲动。但很快——

“不可以作弊撒，亚连……”拉比抓住亚连不安分的手，金属的手已经被他们用体温捂热了。他在亚连腿间卯足劲地猛干，汗水在肌肉上闪闪发光。

“我想看……你dry高潮的样子。”

“嗯……唔……啊不要啊……快给我！”

噗呲噗呲噗呲……

无法偷偷自慰的亚连，干忍得耳根脖颈一片通红。他前方小鸡巴一抖一抖的跳动，随着拉比的加速，像是快要受不了即将射精。俊秀的脸因为快感而狂乱地一摊糊涂。

“这是求人的姿态吗？”

“呜……拜托了……”亚连干脆扭着屁股低声哀求，难得地撒起娇来了，他忍受着快感断断续续地轻喊，“好拉比……”

“那就说点什么刺激我哪？”

“……”

“真受不了……明明刚才叫得不错。”虽然觉得诧异，但这副狂乱的模样，拉比已满意极了。他自下体连接处起，被亚连略带报复地吸得又热又爽。“这么热情，嗯？”他不可抑制地顶着，性器在亚连蜜穴里胡作非为。

噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲……

从亚连后穴发出的淫声已经到了不堪入耳的地步。男孩的胸口剧烈起伏，失神的双眼满是生理泪水。拉比用手指撬开他高仰的小嘴引导他出声，搅弄出淫秽的口水声。亚连和强烈的欲望抵抗着。

“喊出来。”

不行了……受不了了……

他像个被操烂的硅胶娃娃，感觉要到极限了。那种感觉令他心慌，却不愿轻易失去同时伴有的快感。

“喊出来，不知道说什么的话，这一次先说出感受！”拉比大恶魔低低地笑。

亚连颤抖着，脸贴着拉比的手臂。他还是动摇了。

对硬物的迷恋和被填满的欢喜令他无法拒绝。

噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲……

“啊……啊，嗯……好……好……”亚连有点不好意思，但实在无法反抗渴望。前列腺和敏感的肠壁被碾着，让亚连躺在拉比身上全身发爽。他眼神迷离，俏脸红到极点。在拉比有技巧的捅弄中，多汁的屁股水流不止。并且，他开始无意识地跟着动作发出嘟囔，最终嗷嗷地叫了出来。越说越放开了。

“啊啊……好爽……好……好喜欢……”

噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲……

他羞耻地闭上了眼睛。


	22. Chapter 22

已经到了这个地步，亚连觉得自己要忍不住了，因为他根本就不想忍了。他的反应好比腐朽炮座上的一门锈迹斑斑的旧滑膛炮，一旦开炮了，后面就顺畅多了。

“很好，再大声一些。”

拉比的器官插爆亚连的屁眼，在四周挤出一圈亮粉色的嫩肉。每次推进去，都会让这个后穴承欢的小鬼全身肌肉一紧地发出短促的魅叫，流水的鸡巴还甩个不停。腿间一片滑腻。

噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲……

好羞耻……可又……

“啊……啊……啊啊啊……好烫好满足……”

高升的欲火和酸麻感觉使他禁不住发出淫荡的呻吟。平日看着干净斯文的孩子，在床上脱光了后却一举一动都像个狐狸精一样勾人。这样的反差带来的萌点，让拉比实在无法拒绝。他下身用力一挺，整根性器便直接没入亚连的嫩穴，把亚连干得酸酸麻麻服服帖帖。

噗呲噗呲噗呲……

不知肏了多少次。不甘中，亚连又羞又爽，却因为屁股一直抖个不停兴奋到只知道随着振动喊叫呻吟不已。他快高潮了，蜜处一缩一缩的。

拉比受不了来自亚连的压迫，他的速度开始变快，下半身猛力地撞着，上半身嘴还不忘吸吮着亚连的脖子，意犹未尽。

啪！啪！啪！

随着力量的增强，亚连的呻吟声越发急促，因为害怕叫声太大，亚连紧紧含住了自己的胳膊，口水涂满了手臂。但嘴巴虽然被堵住了，却总会有从喉咙里漏出的几声娇呼。拉比宠溺地摸了摸他的头发，却更恶劣地有目的地顶弄着。

“不是让你不要忍吗？”

只听噗呲一声，拉比的巨物便轻车熟入地直捣黄龙。亚连立即捂住了自己的嘴，可是转眼一想，便放任地让自己喊了起来。

“唔……啊啊啊啊！”

“跟我说’干得好棒好舒服’。”

“干……不……啊啊……嗯～好……好好棒……啊啊啊好啊……好舒服……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

亚连漂亮的双唇吐出他出生以来最大尺度的话语。他从来没有像此刻一般羞耻又满足。

他扭着臀部，觉得自己发自内心地开始像母狗一样发骚，真是愈发不要脸了。

噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲……

他流了好多水。没有被打出泡沫的多余液体润滑着他的屁股周围，让肌肤摸起来更是光滑细腻，宛如牛奶一般。

“好棒，好舒服……啊，后面好烫……哈……嗯……嗯啊……肚子好涨……”人只要迈出了第一步，便再也不会犹豫。这样说着，身体感受的刺激竟因此比任何时候更汹涌，越发不可收拾。里面高温的肉蠕动着，如同活物一般吸着拉比，骚得不行。

他还没有意识到自己爱上了这种身体完全失控的感觉。

噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲……

“继续……用力……再深一点……嗯……好酸……给我……都给我……干……干我……”

他疯狂了。此刻的亚连意识混乱，却依旧自觉地夹着拉比的宝贝，挺着下体迎合凶器的冲击，一副不把拉比吸的缴械投降誓不罢休的样子。

“啊啊啊啊啊～”

拉比奖励了亚连一个吻。

他们缠绵着，撞击着。头脑发热。

啪啪啪的声音在安静的房间里显得极为清脆响亮。

这些景象都被房间内的摄像头全方位地记录了下来。


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

随着操射数量的叠加，亚连全身一片绯红，像个水蜜桃，而下体更是湿得一塌糊涂，他不自觉地扭动，反手搂上拉比的臀部，撞击中狠狠感受身体里拉比青筋遍布的分身的形状。

“呀，不行，我要到极限了……”

拉比低低一笑，身体压得更紧，耻毛刮着会阴。他捉着亚连的乳尖揉搓了起来。很快地，亚连支撑地板的那只脚已虚软，连跪都跪不住，大腿抖得厉害。如果不是拉比伸手兜着他频频往上提，他几乎就要软到贴地了。

“可你夹的好紧，我还以为你想要更多。”拉比假惺惺地说。

“不，请别……不要那里……拜托……快出来了……”

“这么快又高潮了吗？那说，’我要被你肏死了’！”

“唔……别……”

“’我，要，被，你，肏，死，了’，说嘛！”

“不行！”

亚连含糊不清地哀求，却又一脸春情荡漾。斯文秀气的面孔因爽痛而扭曲。此时，拉比的腹部拍打他两侧饱满的臀肉，将屁股的曲线撞至变形。而他那饥渴的肉壁则紧紧吸着拉比搏动的分身，不断发出出咕叽咕叽的声音。他的阴茎高高翘起，滚烫红硬，里处喷薄欲出，蓄势待发。

阴囊似乎已经到极限了——“啊，撑、撑不下去了……”他泪眼汪汪。

刺激一波波袭来，望不到尽头。

尽管拉比存了恶作剧的心思，毕竟亚连年纪更轻，作为承受方更敏感，快感堆积的更快。在他身体各种感觉的总和达到峰值后，亚连到底还是泄了。他爽到疯狂地射精，精液呈抛物线状打在他的腹肌和胸上。

“唔喔，怎么又射成这样了呢……真厉害啊……”拉比修长的手指贴着亚连的肚皮划着它们，举在亚连口唇前故作惊讶地惊呼。

快感的火星劈拉吧啦地炸开。亚连爽得全身鸡皮，被仿佛高压电流流过般的感觉刺激到目眩。射精让他大脑迎来了短暂的空白，身体瘫软酥麻着，环抱着拉比结实的手肘大口大口的轻嚎。等回过神后，淫棍继续摩擦他的肠壁——他被翻弄成膝盖搭在拉比的肩头的体位。

“嗯……哎……哎……不要……”

他浑身软绵绵，眼睛暂时还找不到焦距，双腿呈十字无力地交叉在拉比的脖子上，肠壁蠕动着卷住体内的阴茎。拉比粗重的气息喷在他耳根旁，偶尔还用嘴吮他的耳周。臀肉相吸，脚踝交磨，亚连任拉比随意摆弄，被肏到双腿发酥发软，小腿随着拉比肆意的进退一荡一晃。

他的龟头乱摆，又开始淌下前列腺液。

接着，拉比将他的腿拉下盘在他紧实的后腰处。亚连随着姿势，双手环上了对方的脖颈。阴茎深度和角度随着体位而变化，摩擦着产生新的快感。连接处的大家伙那么粗，那么长，竟吸引得亚连又将屁股绷得老紧。操弄间，亚连的身体完全脱离控制，唯一能自由活动的好像只有臀部了。他鼻尖凝着细密的汗珠，湿糊糊地伏在拉比身下。

拉比吸着亚连微微泛红的肌肤，用舌尖挑逗舔弄，仿佛在品尝什么美味。亚连挂在拉比身下，忍受着对方的舔吮，气喘嘘嘘，可满心注意力很快又都在拉比的大肉棒上——拉比正摆着他，顶弄下身。还偶尔猛力地拍打亚连的翘臀，刺激亚连越发夹紧屁眼。响亮的打屁股声频频发出。

“唔……”

亚连被玩得满脸潮红双腿大张。他的小穴不由地紧缩。兴奋中，他像小猫一样伸出舌头，有一下没一下地舔着拉比的下巴，再期期艾艾地呷出满足的呜咽。

拉比的自我控制能力已被无尽的欲望取代。他肆意嗅着亚连身上的诱人的青涩气息，那是发育中的少年独有的体味。击肉声中他把亚连的屁股托了一下，让这个骚货身体更向后仰，臀部和肉棍的角度更大，这样的同时他顺势低首含住了对方的眼皮，唇舌贴着眼球一寸寸轻轻压。快感如此强烈，像烟火一样从腰椎传到脊椎，最后在脑中爆炸。

如果不是熟悉了彼此做爱，他们几乎会以为双方刚都各自吸食了LSD（麦角酸二乙基酰胺，一种强致幻剂）。生化反应所带来的快乐总是让人轻易沉醉其中，恍如梦境。唯一真实的是体内愉快的感觉，下头发紧，头皮处刺激频频。

翻来覆去的舒爽中，拉比脑中突然冒出曾看过的，约翰·斯图尔特·穆勒名言的前半句——

幸福快乐就是只有愉悦，没有痛苦。

两人干得高潮阵阵，快感连连。满屋子都充斥着浓重的荷尔蒙气味。很快，亚连浑身发颤地威胁着宣布自己再也射不出了，但他的小肉茎还直直挺着，一蹦一弹地，随着拉比的撞击跳动。

“嗯哼……别、别揉了呜呜……”

“里面还涨着呢。”说罢，拉比捏上了亚连的小小肉球，“看样子肏得还不够啊。”

“呜......啊......呀啊......够了够了……”

“什么够了？嗯？”

亚连呜咽着摇头，连句话都讲不完整，断断续续地，句子里夹杂着媚叫呻吟。他被玩得真是精疲力尽。

显然，拉比对亚连讨饶的小把戏并不买账，他嘴唇一钩，继续极具探索精神地用手抠挖揉蹭地引诱，把趴在地上臀部高翘的亚连又像把尿一样抱起继续玩着层出不穷的花样，逗得亚连又开始挺着腰不自觉地往他身上蹭。他们身上粘腻，干至双方都腹中空空饥肠辘辘。最后，分别处于青春期头尾的两人实在饿得受不了，浑身赤裸地互相催促着对方清洗，接着双双急急地外出觅食。

——“想吃什么？”

——“白玉丸子！”

——“真讨厌，还没被我的‘丸子’喂饱吗？”

——“咳咳咳拉比你这个混蛋......”

——“难道不是吗？”

——“是上次就想吃啦。”

——“痛痛痛我的脸啊亚连......上次？真过分呐，那个撒，难道，刚才做的时候啊，该不会就一直在想吃了吧，白玉丸子什么的？诶，那还真是‘可惜’，这附近没有。”


	24. Chapter 24

亚连到底没有吃上心心念念的白玉。饥不择食的小鬼们很快就就近坐在一家餐厅里。

这是间故意拆去天花板露出管道顶棚的饭馆，配合着北欧风格的家具和巴西诗人音乐，音乐声适量地在耳边演奏着——餐厅音乐总是被调到若有若无的音量，只有这样，才能发挥它的用处。在小提琴和钢琴的影响下，周围的氛围简直完美，似乎连空气都弥漫着浪漫的气息——除了拉比面前狼吞虎咽的亚连。

两人面对面坐着。拉比的刀叉被他摆成“八”字型，放在餐盘边上。他吃惊地看着对面亚连用牙齿把小根牛肋骨上的肉啃的干干净净，直到男孩吃掉沙拉碗里最后一片火腿（配上小块帕玛森），露出可能是吃饱了的神情。

他忍不住开口：“你是有多久没吃饭了啊？”语气中是掩饰不住的诧异。

“吃那么多，也没多少肉。”

男孩胃口明显超出常人，不知不觉中，他已把桌上所有的食物都吃光了。就是饿了很久，谁也不会有这么好的胃食量——同样处于青春期，拉比知道这个时间段的男孩女孩饭量猛增，但没人会吃掉那么多盘食物。他震惊地看着吃掉好几斤食物依旧精神十足的亚连，担心他会吐出来。

事实证明，这份的关心是多余的。拜多年前某事件之赐，不管亚连吃多少东西，饥饿感都不意外地依然感到强烈——这让亚连非常困扰：因为消化惊人，他随时都可能觉得饿。

由于多少习惯了他人的惊诧，对于红发青年无礼的打量和询问，亚连只是笑。他努力将嘴里的食物（餐后甜点是印式米布丁和海盐冰淇淋）全部吞下：

“你是在心疼钱吗？这顿我请，所以别担心！”

亚连指了指拉比刚塞给他的信用卡副卡，狡黠中带着理直气壮，“感谢甲方一直以来对本‘店’的关照，小本生意，未来还继续仰赖您了。”

一脸的“劳动最光荣”，是想顺便弄一个“客户答谢宴”吗，真是十分勉强。

“第一顿怎么说都应该是身为‘金主’的我付吧，亚连你让我把面子往哪搁？”身为狮子座的尊严呢，那可是。

“嗯？可难得和甲方爸爸吃饭，总得表示什么。”

“哈哈，你这家伙、好像忘了那也是我的钱哦。该说你在瞎蓐羊毛好呢还是借花献佛好呢。”

变声期小男孩的嗓音，却装出老气横秋的模样，拉比心不在焉地想。果然，不管亚连脱光还是穿着衣服，都能让他觉得有趣。

“但也是我的努力所得！”

“是，是。你真的有在‘努力’，辛苦了。下次可得再坚持久一些撒？”

“彼此彼此，也请您稍加节制，小心变秃头唷。”

面对自己的“恩客”，亚连没有“刻意讨好”——有些能够展现“幼稚”的地方，他俩实在“臭味相投”。

他们像情人一样互相拥抱，交换亲吻，兴起了时候互相斗嘴，还能搂在一起睡觉。如果不是各自怀着目的进行着，外表看起来，相处真是出乎意外地和谐。

恢复体力后，两人边漫无边际地闲聊打趣着边站起身来准备离开。“原本”只是炮友关系，各自还有各自的生活。因情绪太过放松，谁也没有注意到他们后方，餐厅不显眼方位，坐着一位他们其中一人所相熟的白人男性。如果拉比察觉到了，就会发现那位眉眼酷似他那失踪多日的同侪斯曼·达克的壮汉，正交叉着双手（其中一只手戴着手套）目光如炬地在暗处审视着他。

考姆伊放下被翻到页脚卷曲的报告，从办公桌前站了起来。他的专属办公室里摆有一口鱼缸。此刻，在缸里浮动的各式观赏鱼张开它们吓人的小嘴，企图咬他按在玻璃上的手指。

鱼群傻头傻脑地舞来舞去。温暖的水族箱灯光照在不远处叠放的报告封皮上。置于最上的报告，列印着斯曼·达克的名字。


	25. Chapter 25

考姆伊端着杯子走到窗前，斜靠窗棂呷着咖啡看着窗外。

黑教团的重要文件，按程度分为三级：绝密、机密、秘密。不论等级如何，都存储于仅连接内网的电脑中。只要电脑插入未授权的外部存储设备，教团电脑就会自动且秘密拷贝外部存储设备内的资料。而针对绝密的信息，更是只有Mancom们掌管查看所需的密匙。旦凡任何查阅，系统都会记录查阅用户、内容、过程等详细流水。

尽管斯曼·达克属于高级阶层，但他并非管理层人员，对m城海洛因的数量（事后查明有近2.5亿公斤），具体藏纳情况及守卫人员配置，自然理应是不知情的。他只对由自己运输的十来公斤的货物负责。

他一直认为自己若非生活所迫，必不会加入教团为其卖命。因而，在危险面前，他选择颤抖着，如秋风中即将掉落的叶子，哀求面前的男人放过自己。

男人身材高挑欣长，穿着订制的成衣更显得十分挺拔。他扫了一下右手手上的腕表，然后将手插回裤袋，望着斯曼，无声地笑。露出的另一只手上，翻飞的是一把薄薄的刀，斑斑驳驳沾着斯曼手下们最新鲜的血液。

饶是斯曼没有任何医学背景，目睹刚才的一切，他也明确地知道了用刀割破活人喉咙的血管时，静脉和动脉里的血是怎么喷涌互相缠绕着飞溅出来的——眼前这个不具名的男人，把自己和下属们捆好了排成一排。方才，他用这把裁纸刀，一人一刀，将他们一一毙命。

最后一个了，自己真的要交代在这里么？！

不！

“求求你……放过我吧……我什么都愿意做……”

斯曼感到一阵尿意，念及家中的女儿，他不想死——加入黑教团是无可奈何的选择，为了家人。他不致因此付出永别的代价。斯曼的女儿生来就患有先天性疾病。为了治病，达克夫妇到处筹款，走投无路之际，有人介绍了斯曼一份“工作”——在高级的私人剧场里，表演切割自己原本健全的肉体。

“演出”完毕所获得的报酬与“出演者“的综合视觉满意度、切割的身体部位挂钩——中年“出演”和青壮年“出演”、切掉大腿和切掉手臂的价格均有不同的，如果愿意，还能选取双乳或者性器。

斯曼是个左利手。斟酌再三，他决定选择牺牲自己右手手掌，换取数量可观的救命钱，延长家人在一起团聚的时光。


	26. Chapter 26

斯曼最后一次使用右手，将全身进行清洗，只穿一条短小的白色平角裤，布料紧绷勒着他的下体。麻醉师用白色的笔在他赤裸的身体上画出大大小小的分割点，注入麻醉剂，外科医生在一边的医务室随时待命。

他走上环形舞台——舞台啊，四面都是透明的玻璃，防止血液飞溅到四周的观众。舞台中央，摆着一台通了电的锯台。

斯曼告别了他的一只手掌，装上了义肢。但就是这样，小小的心愿还是那么遥不可及——女儿的病情恶化，病魔随时夺去她的性命。

钱……钱……他背井离乡，加入教团。

“算了，就放过你吧。嗯……这里是m城，我们就按照m城管辖地法律来——交出耶尔卡，你做‘从犯’？”

面前男人促狭地冲他笑了，展现出了非常俊美的脸庞。m城现行法律体系不甚完善——否则教团就不会选择此地——尚未进入探讨是否应废除死刑的阶段，因而依旧对“主犯”保留着死刑。

若斯曼不是太过恐惧，他说不定会受到男人英俊飒爽的笑脸的感染，或许会因为这过于隐喻的讽刺感到一丝轻松惬意吧。

他按照男人的要求拨通了教团里某秘书的电话。几声寒暄，电话不断变换线路直到被转给凯文·伊尔卡——教团的董事会成员之一及m城海洛因项目的团队负责人。斯曼小心地控制声线，吐纳间胃里一阵下坠。一旁，男人正好整以暇地抽起了烟望着这一切，仿佛他们都是他瓮中的小鳖。

几日后，位于m城的某几处窝点突然都被爆了，同时，行动指挥伊尔卡亦毫无征兆地消失无踪。被发现之时，他正倒吊在某条街的灯柱上，身体开了一个口。在路灯温暖的照耀下，血液涓涓直流。

呈给考姆伊的其中一份机密文件记录，送达ICU直至临终前，伊尔卡都在反复吟诵一首歌：

千年公正找寻，

找寻关键的“心”。

会不会是你？我得来弄清。

......

考姆伊边阅读报告记录的歌词，边用手机公放着录音，独自陷入沉思。


	27. Chapter 27

拉比晃悠着回到了自己的公寓，契开水倒了一杯茶。

传授他茶文化的书翁曾分享过自己多年的饮茶心得——好茶，必须用92度的山泉水冲泡——为了证明这个美好的经验，书翁还当场用温度计做示范。

左右书翁不在，拉比路上顺便买的某荣获金赏的茶包（一起买的，还有一盒新的避孕套），直接丢进热水里。

拉比喜欢记录，也像所有刻板印象里的红发形象一样精力充沛、好奇贪玩。小时候他和身边的小伙伴玩——孩子们总是很容易打成一片，或者是森林里草原上的动物界兄弟玩，十几岁时则用伪造的身份证件进酒吧赌场红灯区……现在则带着亚连一起厮混——尽管很长时间里他一直是个拥有独立性的思考者，但是心灵显然是永远缺乏经验的，为了赢得刺激与满足他开始在边缘冒险。

拉比不是没有怀疑过亚连。他是通过酒吧一个经常赌球的酒保的盲约邂逅亚连的。认识亚连的几天后，拉比和亚连开始做起沉溺于性欲中的年轻人通常做的一切事情。他们在各种刺激场合交合、甚至SM和尝试致幻毒品……他享受着粘腻时那些美好又短暂的生活，直到他发现，他的床伴——亚连·沃克——一直清醒地活在自己的梦中。亚连太过青涩，尽管努力隐瞒自己的保留，却还不至于深藏不露，至少在拉比面前不是，他那双绿色的眼睛能清楚看清亚连背后必然藏有一个秘密，而他乐意给亚连一个机会。长期以往的生活中，他学会了交换。利用亚连而不予以对等的报酬是不明智的——情感上，他还不至于选择因此欠任何注定萍水相逢的人一份人情。

不得不承认，拉比是对亚连感兴趣的。这不止是出于因做爱的快感产生的简单的亲近感。许多人钓了一辈子的鱼，却不知道他们钓鱼的目的并非为了鱼，而亚连恰恰相反。他看起来弱到甚至不配在“钓鱼”活动中扮演人类的角色，而只能是一件道具，可就是这样，他也能宛如水中浮标——眼神清明坚定，让他产生错觉，竟相信任何风浪都没法让这孩子沉没。

他隐隐认为亚连真正的目标不是金钱，不排除受他本身对金钱的价值评价较低影响，但更多的系出于直觉。想想吧：把赚钱作为目标是没有意义的，因为金钱并没有固有的价值，金钱的价值来自它买到的东西。而亚连显然不是个重视物欲的傻头傻脑的孩子。

尽管拉比稍微有所上心，但他不至于打探对方的隐私。他将这份小发现收好藏在身后。

拉比不觉得自己慕残，只是亚连刚好是个AC罢了。说来奇怪，他对亚连就是天然有种莫名的好感。


	28. Chapter 28

拉比拎着杯子的杯环坐在电脑前，将摄像录制的视频文件提取到了电脑。接着，他打开pr，将素材拖入序列中，在轨道里对图像进行编辑着。之后，通过bridge，他用aa对不小心录进的自己的声音进行处理，最后合在视频编辑器中查阅确认。确定无误后，他选定格式开始导出渲染。

预览栏里，“Whitey”正趴在自己半露的身上，肌肤衬在深色的衣服上，更加雪白——如果不是亚连的皮肤不带粉红色的斑点，眼睛视力也正常，他真的怀疑亚连是个白化病患者。

奇怪的孩子。

“哎呀呀。”他轻轻一笑，随手截了一张留档。

等输出最终版本后就能通过特定的加密方式，先将视频添加“指纹”（身为书人，拉比有许多固定习惯），再将隐码处理后的文件po在方舟网上的发包人征集页面上，以获得维持会员身份的必要的经验值。

他现在还是level 2的会员。不管是普通用户还是享有核心权限是会员，在方舟网里，一律以“AKUMA”称呼，并以等级做区分：level 1普通用户，level 2核心会员。

——在方舟网的逻辑中，如果长时间不做任务，就会被某些level 1的用户刷出level 2列队中，且一旦被刷出，就无法再使用该账户，只能重新注册积累积分。

可以说，这个用户制遵循着绝对淘汰的机制，几乎就是网路版的丛林法则。

电脑屏幕提示导出成功。他点开文件夹，单击刚生成的文件，点击play播放着，以确保渲染过程中没有跳帧。

待一切就绪，他接上网桥将其拖入特定的页面中上传。

所有步骤完成后，他关掉了tor，换了另一台专门处理教团事务的电脑，连上vpn，翻阅着邮箱里的邮件。

大部分都是些日常文件，平静地仿佛是一个平和的一天。这出乎拉比意料，简直想大呼实在难得。他谨慎地一一检视着，直到注意到自己away期间，有人曾在内部linc上pin他。

“Hi 拉比，我希望你一切都好。如果你看到了，给我一个回复，有件事我们需要当面谈谈。”大写加粗的“ASAP”后面，附着一串第三方平台号码。

因为没有及时查阅，系统自动存为对话记录发送到了他的邮箱中，落款账户来自丽娜莉·李。

很快，拉比将知道，目前教团内所有的对话都转移到了其他的通讯平台上。在伊尔卡被袭击后的期间，似乎有人利用伊尔卡操作权限在教团的内网系统中植入了木马进行监控。

然而，至少在邮件系统中，所有的信件往返仍在进行——内容不痛不痒，仿佛教团还什么也没有察觉。


	29. Chapter 29

呼啸寒风，阵阵拍打玻璃。好似为正在播放的录音拍打节奏。窗户隔温很好，考姆伊甚至感觉不到冷。

伊尔卡吟诵的歌谣已被录制下来，分享给考姆伊后，他反复播放着边听边思索，直到手机发出一串振动将他们各自的活动打断：机器的屏幕显示，有新的成员加入群聊——“莫·张”、“迪夏·巴里”、“维达兹·索卡罗”（曾因涉嫌操控赛马比赛结果面临多次指控）、“弗罗·提艾多尔”......接着，“神田优”又继拉比之后也加入了他们临时转移的通讯软件里的group chat。

加入考姆伊特别创建的group chat的成员不多，但都是黑教团高级阶层里数一数二的骨干精英——包括拉比——考姆伊十分确定，这些过滤过的“家底清白”的成员没有任何背叛教团的理由。

因为层级更上的缘故，这些人中的极大一部分聚在一起时，会很少地公开谈及毒品枪支或任何其它具体交易，除非是在提到某位代理或供应商的死亡、“人事”变动，或者是交易客体的价格、供求变化......更多的时候，他们参与的话题只围绕管理成本。

考姆伊安静地靠着窗棂，没有握咖啡杯的手不住滑动屏幕，确认着名单和人数，并思考着“计划”如何布置及落地——m城货仓暴露后，教团中高层内部紧急开会，宣布了代称为“Innocence”的清剿计划。

一般在传统行动中，以海关输送为例，运送走私物——无论毒品、枪支或其它违禁品——时，都会做好同一批次里部分货物被查出的心理准备。然而，能从货仓中毫无预警直接被扒出，没有内鬼、线人显然从理论上几乎无法做到。何况低调且历史悠久如黑教团，早已派人打入政治领域——举例而言，一名m城小小的市参议员可以调开警察，且确保市民不太反感贩卖毒品、敲诈勒索或以暴力控制片区的行径，而对方所需要的唯一回报长期以来只有捐款。而另一方面，教团甚至和多家CBO有合作。

考姆伊思虑之周，使黑教团顶层颇为欣赏。他的管理能力和细致入微的态度为人钦佩，并使他被寄托更多的职责。

几番联系，教团确信此次清理线索并非纯粹来自官方——有人早在PSB发觉前，用了某种手段间接或直接地“调动”了警察。

许多涉黑组织的高层都愿意和平地互动，因为他们可能将在未来的某个节点一起开展营生；处于青春期的孩子们或低阶级的成员则不同，角度的差异让他们容易彼此扭打成一团，甚至演变为流血事件，但他们的级别太低——更大的可能，只能是有别有居心的其他团体组织。

问题是，是谁？线索太少，考姆伊毫无头绪。咖啡杯在碟子上打转。

会和失踪且有高度嫌疑的斯曼·达克有关吗？他暗暗忖度，又为自己的迷茫感到焦躁。他甚至不知道会不会有下一次“攻击”及可能发生的场合。

他们把这次攻击定义为“伤膝河大屠杀”。

唯一肯定的是，对方无论是谁，来头绝对不小。如果不是赫布拉斯——黑教团内部智能系统——在对域进行日常扫描过程中发现了可疑的程序，他们甚是不知道自己为之信赖的日常用办公系统可能早已暴露在他人鼻子之下。于是，在工程师（负责人是考姆伊多年的爱将及搭档利巴·温汉姆）追溯来源的同时，Innocence计划亦被提出——

现在的教团，需要集思广益，需要比平时更多更热烈的忠诚。

“我得说，各位：我们在这场‘战争’中需要谨慎。”他看到group chat里有人如此发出“破冰”之言，是弗罗·提艾多尔——董事会成员之一，“谁也别相信，尤其是那些看似团结忠心的队友们。我爱这些战友，他们是我们的伙伴，但很遗憾，现在不是念旧的软弱时刻。”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一段是我很早以前的一篇文的片段。后来那篇文弃坑了。  
> 希望这篇不至于弃坑。

和拉比道别后，亚连确认了时间，匆匆进了一家地下赌场。

光秃秃的树在他身后，于北风中颤抖。身穿呢子大衣和羽绒服的人们穿过天色渐暗的街道赶回家去。暮色如诗。

正规赌场当然是不允许未成年进入的——台面上。没有人会愿意一颗老鼠屎坏了一锅粥，将遵纪守法的表皮大喇喇撕去。但如果是未获得牌照的赌场的话，偷偷溜进去一两只小老鼠，自然没人会费神留意。

场内已经开始有了圣诞的氛围了，举目间，边边角角挂着小小的装饰。

亚连戴上兜帽，遮住了显眼的发色，步履轻盈地钻进人群。

与此同时，缇奇神情复杂地坐在一间套间里。

此刻，他的胞兄谢利尔·嘉美，穿着深色的西服，靠在贴着壁纸的墙上，看着他的学生们演习他方才的授课——套间中间是一张宽大柔暖的床，灯泡被灯罩罩着， 使这间房间充满暧昧的粉色，四个年龄介于16~18间的丰满少女坐在床边，薄如蝉翼的紫色睡衣下空空荡荡，缎子般光滑的大腿撩人情欲。她们呻吟着，像叫春的猫——

男人们在一旁平静地听着。

不愧是谢利尔，缇奇五味陈杂地想。谢利尔作为“诺亚”支柱之一，最厉害的本事，是可以将那些活泼可爱的邻家姑娘，培养成充满野性和欲望的女人——全身上下每一分、每一寸都燃烧着来自地狱的火焰，随时随刻都可以把男人活活地“烧死”。无怪他能在内部，得到“欲之诺亚”的称号。

缇奇看着谢利尔，后者正在给学生们上第一课——如何优雅地脱衣，诱惑地呻吟。

以一种令人陶醉，充满韵律的技术。

就在前一天晚上，他的学生们分别和四个男人上床。这既是对谢利尔年轻的下属们的奖励，也是在谢利尔开课前必不可少的热身。在四间特别的小屋里，谢利尔随时可以在不影响里面的情况下看见他们的举动。服下春药的女人发出本能的叫声，整个做爱过程中都会被加以录像。现在，她们要做的是结合录像，模仿自己高潮时的呻吟。而在日后的课程里，谢利尔还将对她们部分动作进行指导分析。

缇奇发自真心地再次tan90°。

几缕光束打在兄弟倆的发丝上，熏香中尘粒在光线下起起伏伏，闪耀着点点金棕色的光，如梦似幻，却又那么真实。

亚连站在赌场中。他的四周，衣着暴露的荷官们正在飞速发牌，烟雾拉远了赌徒与美好肉体的距离。

这是些充满弹性的胸、腿和背部……把亚连介绍给拉比的酒保曾偷偷和亚连分享过他当龟公的心得：年长的喜欢要年轻撒娇的，年轻的喜欢要成熟功夫好的，瘦的喜欢要丰满胸大的，胖的喜欢要苗条开放的，狂的喜欢要文静淑女的，斯文的喜欢要狂野够骚的，变态的喜欢要温柔老实的。

那么拉比呢？成熟活好的么？自己床上的“功夫”都得靠他“引导”……

亚连不禁神游——到底，该扮演什么类型？特别当两人是同性的时候？

毕竟，两人的关系差不多是时候“有所进展”了……

光线忽明忽暗，目之所及，一片乌烟与瘴气，正如他的前途一样，朦胧不清。


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

与拉比知道的不一样——亚连真正意义上第一次并不属于拉比。

在他跟着他的“师父”四处流浪的时候，为了生存与“还债”，旅途中他四处打工——尽管他还未成年。一次，住店老板念他辛苦，趁他师父外出浪荡之际主动推荐了一个“轻松的小活计”，陪一位住客喝酒。

喝酒？

他还未成年，第一反应自然是推辞。亚连对酒精毫无兴趣，甚至可以说略带抵触。如他所知，他的师父是个远近闻名的酒鬼，对于酒，产生的任何印象更多的只有“反感”。然而在一番劝说后，且因为监护的缺失，他半被迫地坐在对方的房间里，饮下了生平第一口百利甜。

他仰头吞下了那乳白的液体，立即感觉到好像有人在他的胃里钻了孔。百利甜里的迷药很快使他意识混乱，接下来的几分钟，他被定格在成年男人的怀里——年幼的他“接待”了自己人生中的“第一位“顾客”，快五十的猥琐汉子。

十二三岁的身体叠弄起来最是松软，何况属于孩童的体温总是偏高的——对方边吸食着棒状的哈希什（是最差的巴基斯坦货）边弹弄着他的小鸡鸡，满意又狂喜——除了残缺的左手，这孩子所有一切都恰到好处。

“来，不要怕，叔叔教你怎么登大人了哦。”对面的人这样凑上前冲着自己笑。

或许，他终于知道为什么师父要禁止自己喝酒了。被褪去衣服的时候，亚连的脑子不受控制地总结。

“叔叔”握着他的腰肢，把所有能摸到的属于孩童的肌肤，都用舌头上下舔了个遍，边猥亵边撸着自己的性器——小肉芽还没发育成熟，而被叔叔的大嘴包围着，小穴被叔叔粗糙的舌尖顶弄着，因为昏迷，他满溢奶和酒味的小嘴也被叔叔撬开吸允着。几个来回孩子柔嫩的肌肤就红成一片，又泛着亮晶晶的水光。

包皮过长的男人此刻十分敏感，遇见任何孔穴都有抽插的冲动，等不及时，甚至还举起男孩的右手，以其腋窝为宣泄口一阵抽动。龟头磨蹭着男孩的腋下，使劲顶弄，接着因为前列腺的涂抹滑了出来擦到了亚连的胸前，男人顺势用它擦起了小朋友的胸部。一会儿，他用手握着自己的性器让马眼贴着亚连的乳珠摁压，对准了把粉嫩的乳头按进了马眼口里。

混沌间，亚连经历了他的初次性体验，虽然因为药物的原因他并未留下太多印象。那位叔叔急喘着，手指从屁股里拔出后，便将青筋狰狞的阳具直伸去，伴着卷曲的毛嗞地半根埋在属于小孩子热乎乎的甬道里。那里温暖却生涩，如果不是有事前准备，恐怕会被撕裂得更重。

他用力往小穴里挤，一边抽插一边挤。插入时，红色的血丝滑落在孩子雪白的臀上，顺着会阴往下滴淌。“处男血”，叔叔心满意足地意淫下去，胸膛剧烈起伏中，身下更加涨硬了。

“骚货，真她妈是个骚货……”他嚷嚷着，用力抽打无意识的孩子的屁股。

之后，男人一手压着茎干，一手捧着亚连的屁瓣。挤在洞口的阴毛茂密黝黑。调整时，想着终于要开始等待许久的来回抽送，心理和物理的刺激让他爽得仰头呼气。可惜没有叫床声满足他的征服欲，他边骂边开始抽插。

那么小的洞，又紧又疼，可又爽得让人头皮好像要炸裂。阴茎被夹得紧紧的。而每一次撞击，属于小朋友的欲根也小幅度地开始一甩一甩地昭示着它的存在。男人啧了一声，伸出伸出手先是毫无技巧地一阵揉捏，接着慢慢上下有目的的搓动拧弄。大手托着小鸡巴，手指翻弄后，包皮被翻开捋平，白净的肉皮被拽着左右旋转，接着，男人小指头抵着阴茎背面，大拇指开始擦着龟头后的肉棱系带上的血管，不时扣挖上面的沟肉。

“咕叽咕叽……”

“啪啪啪……”

就算亚连还是个孩子，因为神志不清，四肢绵软，整个人都需要对方的摆弄。因此，这样抱着肏弄显然略微有些消耗体力的。他很快便把湿哒哒的小亚连翻了一个面换成了传教士体位。中年男人原本就不顾亚连的屁眼，他分开眼前无力的双腿，抓着亚连的小脚丫前后埋送，随着高潮即将来临，抽动的动作越来越快，整个连接处“噗呲噗呲”的，带出血沫和润滑油打出的液体和泡泡。

“真是个欠干的小杂种，大鸡巴插死你！”

“叔叔，叔叔肏我，肏我，好深好爽好喜欢！”因为寂寞，男人挺胯间开始意淫亚连的春叫，甚至捏着嗓子帮亚连说了出来——“我是你的骚母狗，啊啊……骚鸡巴干死我吧！”

交合显然是一件让人性奋的事，尤其是违背伦理强迫他人性交。在咋咋的水声中，叔叔身心俱悦，他五指交握着亚连一边的软软细嫩的手，粗喘着缩动会阴的肌肉，显然是要到了爆发的边缘了。

“哦哦哦要射了要射了……”

很快，他拔出了大屌，对着亚连的脸就是一阵猛抽。

小洞因为被强烈撑开，在男孩股间一皱一缩，无法很快合拢。伤口亦然。


	32. Chapter 32

淡白色的粘液被屌划开，带着浓重的腥臭味，接着宛如推精华液般被涂抹在孩童稚嫩的脸上，甚至被粗暴地塞进嘴里，头部戳得右颊鼓起。

“叔叔好棒！”欢喜中的男人掐着尖锐的嗓音拙劣地模仿小孩子的声音。

亚连醒来后觉得很痛，双腿站都站不稳更不必说迈步走路。他发着烧躺在浴缸里，身上满是性爱的痕迹。他看着身后被热水灌入的伤口重新破裂，血液迷漫在四周，心下不明所以却十分慌乱。水面上，还飘着一根黑卷的男人落在他身上的阴毛。

店主将他带到一位密医家中，胡乱开了药。最后，“好心的”住店老板抽走属于自己的“提成”、“介绍费”和治疗费，他只拿到了几枚微不足道的铜板。

“拿去买糖买糕点吧。”店主微笑道，“可别告诉你的师父。”

可如果选择告诉，诉说的客体是什么？

因为师父的长时间外出，这段时间甚至没人管他。

没有人会理会他，没有人能安慰他，也没有人可以倾听他的慌乱：哪怕只是一丝肯定的微笑、一个了然的眼神，甚至鼓励的安抚地触碰。他必须独自面对。

由于迷药的关系，他搞不懂发生了什么，只知道自己受了伤。直到当面看到男的和男的交配的时候，亚连愣了好大一阵——那是不久的之后，亚连正为新东家弯腰擦拭店内地上的呕吐物，突然发现对面的桌边有个男孩，正伏在一条蹲坐在绅士脚边的狗的腿下，不住地喘气。

虽然光线很暗，但亚连还是看清楚了男孩脸上的红潮，以及嘴边的白浊。

“啊！”他委实一惊，餐刀哐当落地。有什么东西在脑子慢慢串联。尽管亚连此刻衣着整洁，找不到任何破洞，但还有个看不见但巨大的洞，开在了他的心上，他的世界里。

这是亚连个人世界观上的哥白尼革命。

他往后成长的道路上，注定布满怪异的咯吱声及撞击声，奇怪的男男女女交织而成的呻吟。随着年纪增长，他必定会遇到不少这种现场活春宫——甚至还有的人边聊天边堂而皇之地享受女孩男孩们的口交。他们抚摸身下的脑袋，就跟抚摸着宠物一般，动作亲昵自然。

很快，他学会了若无其事地继续干自己的活，熟视无睹，再安静离开。

再之后，他开始在拉比的身下喘着。是拉比一点点的教导，是拉比一次次的引领，让他从童年的那次充满疼痛与迷惘中跳出——原来做爱，可以那么快乐。


	33. Chapter 33

亚连轻车熟路地来到专门开骰子的桌前。赌大小是赌场最简单的项目之一，因此亦挤满了渴望人生反转的人。

尽管亚连各方面都像个孩子——他也确实是——但论赌博经验，他自信超过场内大多数人。他不急着下注，而是开始观察荷官的姿态——除非庄家出老千（进场前他已仔细确认了时间），但凡经验累积到一个高度，就能从荷官出力时肌肉的张弛、摇摆的方式看出罐中的秘密。

几轮之后，他开始出手。筹码押在绿色的台面上，押大押小，回回必中。这对他而言轻而易举——在他儿时，他的监护人，“师父”，可是经常将他锁在屋子里，打磨他的观察力——对着一张盖着布的小桌子，在布被掀开的十五甚至十秒内，亚连必须准确记下桌上的所有扑克牌花色或是其它任何被摆上的物品的细节，并准确复述。更遑论他已在这种地方混迹多年了。

在周围纷纷跟注到了第九轮尚差一轮时，亚连收手了，挥斥间，小圆片尽纳袋中，整个动作一气呵成。如涓涓流水将倒入溪里的污物冲刷了一般，台面整洁如初。接着，亚连看似漫不经心地穿插在人群中闲逛。

在庄家还未引起足够警觉前，他将筹码换成现金，存入一旁的ATM中，又匆匆离去。

几个转弯，脂粉味、汗水、花儿、咖啡和路边食物摊的的香味，以及男人女人们尖锐的笑声、小贩们的吆喝声，在他周身构成一副立体的混乱的画。许是因为刚才太过专注，加之白天的“运动”过于激烈，亚连的神经开始放松，没有注意到这次，从赌场出来后，身后有一个人自始至终地跟着他。

斯曼·达克尾随着亚连轻快的步伐，直到他们来到了一幢老式公寓前。

这是一栋不起眼的灰泥粉刷的米色租金管制公寓。亚连走出楼梯间，穿过昏暗的走廊开门进了屋，但没有点灯。

屋内空空荡荡，在这冬日的夜晚，显得更加冷清。因着频繁迁移，仅靠一只29寸的行李箱，男孩就能将所有的个人物什尽数打包带尽。

住房楼上，邻人正在练琴。充斥耳边的，除了管道抽水马桶的声音，还有不成调的音符。他并没有刻意去听。黑暗中草草拾掇之际，楼上中断了拜厄的练习，似乎要开始弹奏其它篇章。

在进入卧室前，亚连给自己倒了一杯冰牛奶。食物中的色氨酸能够促进大脑神经细胞分泌出使人昏昏欲睡的神经递质——5-羟色氨。而有人教过亚连，奶或奶制品不仅含有色氨酸，还含有一种对生理功能具有调节作用的肽类。他希望这有利于解除疲劳，多少调解自己连日来多梦的睡眠。


	34. Chapter 34

亚连刚呈大字趴在床上。室内暖气并不十分充足，廉价的涤纶床单冰冷，触碰之际寒气逼人。刚灌下冰牛奶的体内更是一片冰凉。他清醒着。琴键只将将敲了几下，他就认出对方弹奏的是哈农第一部分的练习2。

果然，熟悉的曲调被一个键一个键地串起，他顺着对方结结巴巴、不时出错的弹奏，在心里默背早已烂熟于胸的乐谱。

13654543，24765654，35……

右手拇指和食指跟随节奏张合。他已经很久没在这个时间回来了，楼上学琴的人，已经开始练指法了吗？

体内的疲惫随着体温的上升一丝一丝地往外喷薄，疼痛从身体后面隐隐传出。若不是楼上的声响因不熟悉而不时出错，他恐怕能伴随其中直接入睡。击键的力度轻浮无力，和着断断续续的乐符小口小口地刺激着他的神经，仿佛一个调皮的人，不断敲打错误的曲调试图混淆他的记忆，虽然注定失败，但实在令人无法不在意。

很久很久——久到亚连几乎都记不清了——以前，有个人曾手把手教他弹奏。3236，3236，75，671321767176563……那时候，那人听着自己稚气的演奏，又是怎么想的呢？

脑子里荡起钢琴清脆的按键音。如果真的有天堂，对方在云端向下看的时候，会对自己说什么呢？

亚连拆掉左边的义肢扔在床沿，并伸出右手手臂搭上了眼睛上方。他不知道该怎么定义自己。人造的义肢可以拆去，但虚伪的表皮不能。面具戴太久，就会长到脸上，再想揭下来，除非伤筋动骨扒皮。

正是那个人，教会了曾经粗鲁毫无教养的亚连如何文质彬彬，用得体的话语和外表包装自己。他将年幼的亚连抱在怀里，教他识字、教他生活。他甚至在他耳边小声呢喃那些远古的神明故事，伴着窗外的雨声风嚎。

马纳·D·沃克……父亲。

这个世界上，那人说，无论是大城、小镇，无论什么职业疾病，都各有负责守护加持的圣人。像是圣阿尔莫守护着烟囱清洁工的安全，圣马修化解收税工作人员的烦忧；头疼时，向圣亚贾西寻求抚慰，牙疼时，向圣阿波罗尼亚祷告；英格兰的守护圣人是圣乔治，苏格兰是圣安德鲁，爱尔兰的主神是布里基德……

或许因为自己的所作所为，自己在不知觉中已转交被莉莉丝和她的女儿接管了吧……？亚连突然感慨。

朝着目标前进的每一步都让他想破脑袋，他一直都不是个聪明的孩子。

3333123235433，132……

“就这样小宝贝安然长眠/我叹着气，数着骨灰上的火星，一点，两点/眼前浮现出圆滚滚的可爱侧颜/垂落于大地上的无数……”

楼上的琴声已经停止，他也渐渐睡着，甚至短暂地做了个梦。他日思夜想的马纳躺在阴冷低矮的地下室里，吃力地呼吸，厚重的棉被盖在他的身上。四周充满霉味，他推开了几乎不能称作是门的门板，带着风向马纳奔去，匆匆一吻，整个动作故作欢快，却受到了对方的抱怨——

“亚连……医生怎么要求你的？不要接触……我，不要离我那么近！很脏……”

不要接触我，不要离我那么近，很脏——

拉比吻上了他手指上的精液……

脏……很脏……

很脏！

他猛然惊醒。

亚连心跳剧烈，耳骨亦突突作响。又是这种让人不愉快的梦。他翻过身，开始在黑暗中无神地盯着天花板，突然顺着余光发现窗外好像有什么东西。

可已经迟了。

伴随寒风灌入室内的，除了月色和窗外的嘈杂，还有一个亚连从未见过的黑发男人——斯曼·达克。

四面埋伏的斯曼决意铤而走险，他单手往手帕里倒足乙醚，一步步走向亚连。

在今天下午他看到和拉比在一起举止亲密的男孩后，脑中的云雾渐渐散去，他决定放手一搏凭运气试一试——为了生存，与家人的再团圆。

或许他押错了，但不实施，又如何知道呢？

人总要点冒险精神的——

就这样小宝贝安然长眠

我叹着气，数着骨灰上的火星，一点，两点

眼前浮现出圆滚滚的可爱侧颜

垂落于大地上的无数梦境

梦境

银色瞳孔摇曳的夜晚

你带着光辉降生于世

即便时光历经亿年，祝祷已归尘土

我也依然会继续祈愿

请将爱赐给这个孩子，亲吻紧握的小手……


	35. 可爱的凛妹慷慨地出手救世了！！撒花！！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章版权归凛所有，谢谢救苦救难的凛太太！

当亚连确认自己苏醒的时候，他忽地强烈感受到这具肉体的局限性——他的身体从各种意义上而言没有真正恢复正常，否则萦绕在太阳穴附近的迷蒙和隐隐作痛又如何解释？不仅如此，胃部传来一阵翻涌，里面早已空空如也却止不住作出无谓的生理反应。持续干呕的确并不好受。他张开嘴，吐出舌头，仿佛这么做就能缓解这种难受的感觉。

可笑的是，偏偏自己的心很是明白此刻自身被困在这具身体之内，它对目前的状况表示不满。

“亚连，你遇到危机了!”

它如是说道。

银白色头发的少年抬起头，发觉距离自己不远处坐着一个男人。由于姿势被固定成非常不妙的状态，他费劲地仰起头也只能看到对方被包裹在黑色长裤里的腿。  
　　  
现在的他没有装备左臂的义肢，剩下的三肢被粗暴地捆到了一起。真遗憾，捆绑他的人没有闲情逸致来研究什么样的捆绑方式能让他舒适、体面一点。  
　　  
“你是书人的朋友，”中年男人的声音传来，“还是恋人？”  
　　  
亚连愣住了。一上来第一句话就是一个问句，在这隐隐战栗的时间。  
　　  
“‘书人’……是谁？”他下意识地询问，唇齿诚实地打着颤。  
　　  
“他最近用的名字是‘拉比’，”斯曼继续说，“你想起什么了吗？”  
　　  
亚连只觉得脑子里面很乱。他早就知道拉比的身份与某些秘密结社有所关联，然而“书人”这种称谓还是第一次听闻一个素不相识的男人言明。  
　　  
“拉比的……朋友？我跟他应该不是那种关系……”  
　　  
他心里真实所想的是，嫖客和卖春者之间真的存在一些被唤作“关系”的纽带的话，也就只有“合作关系”了。  
　  
况且，他接触拉比也另有目的，这让买卖双方之间单一的拓扑图上又多了一道无可奉告的单向线。  
　　  
“噢，不是普通的朋友啊。看来找对了人。”  
　　  
说完，斯曼笑了，面容阴鸷。按理说亚连根本瞧不见他的脸，可是他明晰地察觉到他的话音是带着笑意的。一种溺水者以为自己抓到最后一根岸边稻草时，面庞浮现的虚幻笑容。  
　　  
什么意思？  
　　  
找对了人？以什么标准评判？亚连懵怔了。  
　　  
他的怔忡带来一小会沉默。这种反应被斯曼看作是默认，仿佛他承认自己是拉比的恋人。等亚连回过神再急促地解释时，已经来不及了。  
　　  
——误会一旦形成。  
　　  
斯曼开始踱步。他的步伐来来回回，皮鞋的底部在地面上不断摩擦出沉闷的声响。


	36. 版权属于凛太太，日常吹爆太太。

亚连一头雾水，下意识地紧紧咬住嘴唇。这一时刻的他心情相当混乱，已是许久没这么混乱过了。  
　　  
“请问……那个……你是……绑架我的人吗？”他嗫嚅地问道，试图通过对话转移自己的情绪。  
　　  
对方没回应。空气中凝聚着滞胀的黑色氛围。  
　　  
这样的情境下亚连只得噤了声。  
　　  
“亚连，你分明是被绑架了！你怎么可以昏了头如此不谨慎！”一种冷冽的声音反复敲打着他的神经。在他的想象里，这些话语进一步被包装成一个习惯性态度恶劣却又教会他不少生存技能的成熟男人的声音。他又想起了师父。如果那个人在的话，他肯定会残暴地鞭策着自己。可惜，他不在。  
　　  
是啊，我昏了头。亚连的内心对自己承认了这一点。他思绪混乱，无数个吵杂的声音争先恐后地拥挤在他可怜的脑中。甚至让他在片刻之前对斯曼的误解产生些许病态的期待——尽管只有“一丝”，且很快埋没到更大的杂音中——拉比，这样一个信奉享乐主义的男子必然多少有些轻浮，被一个局外人（虽说是绑架犯）说成自己成了他的恋人，简直就像自己出其不意地征服了某人的轻浮，成就了某种莫大的虚荣。  
　　  
“幸而”理智到底没有瘫痪——被绑架自己的人认定自己与书人关系密切，可绝对不是什么好事。亚连懊悔着自己不恰当的对应，他怔怔地盯着地板，在这种理应充分调动智慧的危机来临之际，他真的恨自己不能更聪明一点。  
　　  
“小子，不用太紧张，”斯曼以沙哑的声音说道，“你这么天真，还这么可爱，书人不会不管你的。”  
　　  
亚连心跳如鼓——这么多日来他已经成功接近拉比——“那个组织”的一员，步骤还在一步步进行，不管要花多久代价是什么也在所不惜，可实在不能被半路截胡，在还未触及核心前就莫名其妙地缴械投降。

“我，正如我此前所解释的，你误会了我们……这……你太看得起我了，”亚连尽力让自己的气息平稳，“我们之间除了......没有任何关系……我不认为自己有什么能让拉比愿意赎回我的价值……”

“我只是个‘兔子’......”

说白了，他想传达的一语概之便是“你恐怕找错了人”。

絮絮叨叨地不知说了多久，斯曼打断了他——“书人的兔子”么——“抱歉，事已至此我不可能再让你回去。你不用再说了。”  
　　  
“唔……那……那如果拉比就这样放着我不管……你……你会撕票吗？”亚连紧紧盯着斯曼。

“这么说吧，”斯曼朝亚连所在的方向走去，为照顾到他视野有限，蹲了下来，在他面前晃过他残缺的右肢，“为了我自己的目的，我曾主动牺牲掉了……我的右手。孩子，你还年轻，可能不一定知道，要是一个人能够对待自己的肢体如此残忍，那么对待他人的残忍，又能算得了什么呢？

听着这一席话，亚连大气也不敢喘一口。对方说的话不无道理，他真怕这种想法击溃自己的残存的理智（尤其他了解这个时候自己的大脑也未必十分清醒）。他确实害怕对方真的会撕票，想到这他的脑袋更疼了，面对真实的生死考验，任何人必然也是会严肃到如临深渊的。

何况他还有未达成的目标。


	37. 版权归凛太太

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凛太太的神谕。

斯曼眼见亚连面色蜡白，感到心中一块石头落了地。他就是需要恐吓这个年轻人，让他成为恐惧感的俘虏，以便过会联系拉比时能让其顺利听到这孩子惨兮兮的求救呼唤。若是计划没能够顺利达成，他也没想好是不是真的有必要撕票——那也不是很重要。事情的先后次序得考虑好。眼下得按步骤执行工序。

“不过，放心吧，我也是个父亲，有个孩子，女儿——比你小一点。你乖乖的话，不会杀你的。”斯曼补充，眼神中流露出不合时宜的温情，刚好被亚连捕捉到了。

这一瞬的矛盾让亚连一愣。

可惜，人算不如天算。

斯曼从口袋里一一掏出物什准备为后续的安排稍作休整，钱包、装有摄像头和1600G储存卡的打火机......当他从外套的怀袋内接着取出军刀并出鞘确认是否需要打磨时，刚开始，他感到一阵莫名的眩晕，以及心慌到以为心跳加速的错觉。他失去了右手，尽管他是左利手，还是造成了一定行动不便，就算他想要扶住个什么东西来支撑住自己，他也没有余裕了……否则左手拿着的军刀会掉落在地。

难道是没吃午饭的缘故吗？抑或受伤后失血过多造成的状况？斯曼想，这该不会是低血糖吧。正当他稍微一走神，构思着应当如何安排进食与执行计划下一个步骤的次序，他万万没预料到，自己的身躯竟打了个趔趄。倒下的一刹眼前发黑，脸贴着地面的冰冷。混沌了几秒后，他心间一沉。这是戒断反应。

理论上，戒断反应不应该在这个时间段发生的……这太早了！距离他预想的时间差了接近3个小时。他原本是考虑过这件事的……在受制于“敌方”期间，他不慎被那个审问威胁他的男人拉下了水。他的的确确考虑过这个问题……可是，他现在都不能确认自己还具不具备脑细胞的余量用以思索自己可以上哪去弄一些药品。他心慌得太厉害了，不仅如此，四肢百骸袭来虫蚁噬咬的痛觉，浑身都止不住地抖着。他感到胸腹快被悲哀的寒冷填满了，原因是他自己都明白这还只是悲剧的序曲罢了——假如他不尽快复吸，更可怕的痛苦就会接踵而至。即便他自己的意识不愿去想，他的身体都已拥有这种记忆。

这一幕着实讽刺——意欲凌虐的绑架犯，刚一准备启动计划内残酷的开端，就被命运的恶作剧折磨得像个毫无尊严的虫豸。

原来，悲剧若发生得不合时宜，还能变成闹剧。亚连难以置信地目视斯曼从“路都走不稳”转变为“摔倒在地”。他绷紧的神经却不敢放松一分一毫。这到底是演的哪一出？会不会也是陷阱的一部分？他屏息观察着面前的一切。斯曼倒地前，一件颇有分量的物品坠地发出挺大的声响，亚连看去，那似乎是一把……小刀？他还没做什么，怎么就突兀地倒下了呢？真是匪夷所思啊，亚连皱起眉头。

他向远处伸腿，同时也牵动着他那被捆到一起去的右臂，待腿脚落地，自己再往前挪臀。不断循环这一套动作，虽然速度缓慢，但还是可以移动身体的。方才的情况令他放下了一部分惊恐，他深感自己不能再总是停留在原地。他判断自己暂时解除了生命危险，决定做点什么——那把军刀。


	38. 著作权归凛妹所有！！佩服！！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 荣耀属于凛太太！

倒在地上的斯曼身体反复翻滚，额上青筋不时外凸，手指蜷曲着，俨然一名罹患严重疫病的病号突然间发作了……这或许是某种疾病的体现，至少亚连是这么认为的。此时的他离斯曼足够近了，他甚至能看清斯曼的表情在痛苦的催化下如何变得更为狞恶可畏。

随着时间以分秒计数流逝，他发觉这个男人的肢体动态的幅度越来越激烈。斯曼整个人就像被迫贴在热锅上一般，他挣扎着低吼着，眼珠子瞪得都快掉出来一样。亚连凑近盯着他的脸，这才发现他的瞳孔比正常人的看上去更大。一时间，亚连立马联想到什么。

斯曼粗重地喘了几口气，一如举重运动员在挺举前的须臾押上自身的决意那样，下一刻他要拿出对于这副躯壳最大的控制力来做一件事，为的是释放他的痛楚——他在迷幻中看见一只丑陋到不可名状的蟾蜍钻进了自己的体内，它狡猾地在自己的躯干内跳来跳去，一会游走到肩膀，一会爬到胸腔……这令他无比难受以及惊悚。那是一只那么恶心的生灵，正在扰乱他的身体内部！他所产生的疯狂的念头就是要用刀挖出它，即使见血也在所不惜。

在他的左手即将触碰到刀柄时，亚连伸出脚尖踢开那把军刀。嗖的一声，闪着寒光的器物平移到更远的地方了。

斯曼猛地一拍地面，发出巨大响声。他的恼怒由于叠加了更加剧烈的痛苦，导致他的面部肌肉扭曲异常。

“FUUUUUUUUCK!!”挣扎中，他面红脖赤，太阳穴浮出青筋地大吼着。

趁这个机会，亚连以自身协调性的极限挪动着被绑缚的身体，来到那把刀跟前。右手抄起刀身切割完绳子上打的结后，他戏剧性地……自由了！

这份自由到来得既巧合又惊心动魄，亚连没有那份闲心去感叹脱险的幸运——严格意义上，这种幸运是与不幸是紧紧相连的，若不是绑架发生在前，此刻如有神助的发展又如何谈得上奇遇一桩？他紧握着军刀的刀柄，勉勉强强依靠膝盖撑着地面最终站立了起来。由于身体之前被固定得姿势不怎么好，他的腰真是痛得不行。即便如此，他也没空休息。

斯曼发泄完怒气后，陷入了更狂乱的状态。或许他曾有过一秒企图夺下亚连手中的军刀，然而在声势浩大的百蚁钻心之后，他孱弱得就像一张破纸，在啸叫的狂风中被吹得难堪到不成形状。他彻底听不见自己的呻吟——或者说惨叫了，亦无法觉知自己的身躯在以怎样诡异的频率扭动着。他丧失了对这具身体的掌控权。

幸亏这把刀不在他的手里了。亚连想。很小的时候，他从马纳那里听说过吸毒的人一旦有一段时间不碰毒品以后会出现何种反应。斯曼很可能产生了幻觉，他拿到这把刀的话怕不是要自戕……想到这，亚连咽了口唾沫。他真不想在这种情景下见到血流如注甚至攸关人命的案件现场，如果可以，这种事情最好一辈子别遇见。

这个男人失去了右手，又偏偏成个悲哀的瘾君子……一旦脑海里闪过他某一刻柔和下来的微妙眼球动作，亚连的心绪就像一只迷茫地颠簸在海浪波动里的小帆船。这只小船儿刚刚才避过一轮风暴的漩涡，可它依旧找不到自己的岸。


	39. 著作权归凛太享有，我只是个搬运工！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凛太太美貌与智慧并存！
> 
> 特别感谢凛太太！
> 
> 如果没有她的慷慨与仁慈，我还在井里面。我能体会到阿尔玛和神田优之间的依恋，因为凛太太就是我的神田我的阿尔玛。

“既然寻不见那片能够容纳自己的疆域，就去拥抱下一场风暴吧——名为‘英雄主义’的豪迈风暴。”一种雄浑的声音从他的心间传来。这笃定的声音透过纷乱的杂音传递过来，亚连惊觉自己竟能够感受到某种流淌于血液中的热度正在升温，它在鼓舞着自己去坚信下一场风暴的中心——会存在着新的宁静之邦。

不可思议。亚连对这声音的来源感到深深的不可思议。回想往昔，他自觉从未做到过诸如挽救他人生命之类的高尚之事。那太过崇高了，好似一座高耸入云的山体轻蔑地嘲讽攀登者的自不量力。

可如今有所不同。斯曼的动静太大了，亚连一刻也不敢耽搁，连自我怀疑乃至否认的闲工夫都没了。跑出房间，冲出门外，一路上连续踢翻了多少个障碍物他也无暇去数。他在楼道上一路狂奔着下楼，他需要自己跑出去，去有人的地方，让人群能看到自己——至少，这样可以提高遇到乐于助人的路人的概率，然后让他协助自己去帮扶斯曼。他再清楚不过了，自己在只有三肢能用的情况下去制服斯曼并阻止其自残简直是天方夜谭。为了达成那满溢豪情的“幻想”，他也需要得到他人的帮助才行。

他在寒风中奔着，衣着单薄，甚至光着脚丫——这无疑是冒险的。

而人只会为了特别在意的事物冒险。他蹦下两级台阶后一个转弯，终于看见一个迎面而来的陌生人。这人乍看起来蓬头垢面的，戴着堪比啤酒瓶底的眼镜，约莫正准备上楼。

亚连停下脚步，一边喘着气一边尝试着组织语言向他说明情况。亚连很急切地想要告知这个路人，有人需要帮助。

路人君把手插进裤子口袋内，后退半步，问道：“少年，你手里握着的是什么你知道吗？”

发觉哪里不对劲，亚连惊得立刻松开右手——他都忘了，他手里还攥着从斯曼那里抢过来的刀具。

“对不起，我也不知道为什么会变成这样……我绝对没有恶意！”亚连慌忙解释道，他说话时呼出的气在个位数摄氏度的气温下发白。

“好吧，虽然我也不是很明白你遇到了什么麻烦……”但是，少年你看上去也很需要让人帮忙啊——这么想着，缇奇推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。

你一言我一语过后，亚连感觉这个路人应该是愿意助自己一臂之力的。他打算领这个人随自己回到斯曼所在的房间……然后，问题猝不及防地出现了——斯曼究竟是在哪个房间？他冲出房门的时候太着急，忘记看清门牌号了。尽管对大致的方位有点印象，他爬着楼梯时还是感到一阵心虚。

莫名其妙地，拉比的形象浮现出来，占据了亚连的脑海几秒——如果自己拥有像他那样的记忆力与方向感就好了。可叹造物的不公。即使他们对彼此了解得不够深入，亚连还是清楚拉比的脑筋总是转得比自己更快的。


	40. 版权归凛神仙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 活神仙的那种。

没时间胡思乱想了。

亚连凭大概印象爬了四层楼，决定拐向走道里。他回忆起自己冲出房门时的心情夹杂着冲动与仓惶，那么门有极大概率只是虚掩着而不是被锁上。他想，联系上这一点，锁定目标应当就会更便捷。出乎意料却又印证他的不安的是，他带着身后的人把整一层都给跑了一遍，却没看到有任何一户不处于大门紧锁的状态。他慌了，脚趾、脚掌传来寒凉到发憷的触觉，一直延伸到脊梁骨，他不小心打了个寒噤。

“少年，你是不是太慌张了。Take it easy，不然你会没办法冷静思考的。”

亚连能感受到这个陌生男子传达的善意，他正试图纾解自己的紧张情绪。

不巧，或者说太巧，一声惨烈的嘶吼穿过墙壁和天花板向他们袭来。亚连的眼皮跳了一下，他预感到大事不好。从声音的方向可以明确判断出斯曼就在楼上。

亚连一边飞快地爬着台阶，一边疯一般地责备着自己。当他们赶到斯曼所在的那间房时——

杂乱的室内，到处是物品被打翻在地的痕迹，玻璃被敲碎的窗户旁边，墙上贴着一具鲜血淋漓的人体。

亚连没敢想象过，原来血液从大动脉喷出时，能够像喷泉一样喷那么远；甚至，还可以从喉管里带着淡红色的泡泡噗出来……

那到底算是什么？那真的是绑架自己的男人？那真的还能称得上是……人类？

他不能相信和认同眼前所见的景象仍然属于某种关于生命的真相。

又变回那样了，各路嘈杂的声音挤占了他的大脑。他先是捂住一侧耳朵，又将手指深深插进自己的头发里抱住头颅，也无济于事。

戴眼镜的蓬发男子或许说过几句安慰他的话语，不过，他也听不见了。

曾矗立于心中的一座高山，它仅仅维持了十来分钟，就在这一场充满讽刺意味的动荡中崩毁了。它坍塌后，流成一地红黑色的细沙。

亚连眼前发黑了。他必须用右手扶住墙壁，以免自己倒下。


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

再次见到拉比的间隔并不短，还十分迅速。拉比是个脑子灵活的聪明人，几番解释后，就已掌握了大致。对方想凭借亚连要挟自己，要挟书人。显然，这是斯曼能想到的最聪明的做法。

尽管于教团编制之中，“书人”这一独特系统又一直保持着自身的独立性。非常少见的是，他们本身可以独立教团采取任何行动，且教团几乎无法干预。

其独立性，从他们的财务管控上就可见一斑。书人一族可不止拉比和他的师父书翁两人，整个书人一族藏匿于黑暗中秘密保障充足的资源。最初，书人一族送礼爱送书，书里夹着一本支票簿。数字时代后，书里夹着银行提款卡片（送书人会刻意提醒，这本书很好看，特别是第xx页，非常精彩！如此，就意味着卡片夹在xx页中。如果送书人又说，最好在x个月看完！则书翁必须在x个月内将卡内钱款转移，因为x个月届满时，卡片会申请挂失，届时，书翁将卡片折了剪去即可）。电子证据审查严厉后，购物卡抵扣现金流行了起来。随着反贿赂打击力度的加大，书人一族又变更了方式。总之，他们可以不时调整方法。

有时候，拉比开车，书翁坐在副驾，将要在某个拐弯处转弯时，书翁会提前将车窗调下——在拐弯间隙，现金将被扔向车窗。一切悄无声息，不留证据。

拉比决定将斯曼的尸体留给教团的探索部队同侪，这样想的同时他摘下自己红色的围巾，用它一圈圈缠着亚连——这显得亚连惨白的脸更小了。向其他人打了声招呼后，拉比领着亚连走向了停车场。

他们上了车，启动引擎车内的换气片呼呼地吹着，尽管不合适，但准备倒档开车送亚连回去时，因着亚连的突然挑逗，他也开始有了感觉，在车里到底又忍不住搂上亚连亲吻。边吻着，他边拉起手闸并将驾驶座向后位移，略微急切地掏出自己猩红色的肉根撸动，打算让亚连的菊穴再一次被涨到坚硬狰狞的性器塞满。

大抵亚连这次惊吓不小，男孩主动地追随着拉比的舌头，伸出右手狠狠圈住拉比。

隔着裤子都能感受到彼此的火热。“慢着、亚连，我拿一下lub。”拉比来不及吞下的津液滑出嘴边，他被吻得喘不过气了——这样猴急的亚连，他还是第一次遇见。人类遇到危险后，会本能地产生性冲动。他不知道亚连是不是这种情况，但他的手来回在亚连的背上婆娑，试图安抚。

凌晨三点多的停车场，拉比不担心有人经过并发现他们。这个时候，就连环卫工人都没有开始出动。他吻着亚连的耳垂，吻过他凝着汗珠的鼻间，性器顶在男孩双腿间，拉开亚连胯部前标着YKK字样的拉链。

刚拉下内裤，亚连肉粉色的鸡巴就弹跳了出来，直勾勾地趴在肚皮上。

“摸我……继续……”亚连偏过头饥渴难耐地呻吟。喘息中，他听见拉比发出低低的笑。

车里空间有限，何况是两个男性挤在驾驶座上。拉比边将皮质椅背调成约110度的钝角，边抱着裤子被卷在脚踝出的亚连，捞起亚连将其分腿岔开对准自己挺硬的性器，想借着重力让男孩坐穿那根炙热，狠狠挨操。

亚连焦躁地跪在他的身上，翘着屁股，而他手指滑入臀缝灵活地插弄着亚连。穴口被他一点点润滑着，修剪得当的指甲偶尔剐蹭内部。腿间滴滴答答地挂着半透明的甘油粘液。

“夹稳了。”他估摸着程度，扔开装有润滑液的塑料瓶——他早就想试试看车震了——并双眼发亮地与膝盖早已发软的亚连对视。

两人面对面地挨着，拉比的手掌托着亚连的屁股亚连的腰。刚抵着龟头的时候，亚连下意识闭着眼睛，他深深吸了一口气，却让拉比闷哼一声中一下整根没入，一杆进洞，鸡巴完全插在体内。

“嘶——”

裤子隔在亚连肉棒和拉比肚皮中间，粗粗地摩挲着，提醒着两人此刻的场所多么的不合时宜又令人躁动。而因亚连的冲进，牵扯搅弄着拉比龟头后皱折的沟以下的一切末梢神经，拉比亦爽得吸气，不由下意识抬了抬腰插得更里。

“嗯……好深！”

单薄的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，男孩坐在拉比卵囊肉团上。原本左手就没有佩戴义肢，又因为裤子没有被完全剥去，行动更不灵活了。因为此刻直接捅在了体内最深处，他勾着背难受地把额头死死抵在拉比滚烫的胸肌前，汗流浃背地呼呼的喘着气。他就像个套子，体内包裹着拉比的性器。身下，紧紧贴着的，是拉比的精囊和精壮的小腹。

“啊啊......”

脑中方才的震动、内心的空虚......正一点点被挤出，被性欲招徕的欢愉挤占。

他用坚挺的鼻子蹭了蹭拉比的侧脸，痛苦又快乐。而余光中的，是拉比流氓式的微笑。


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

两人那么多场性爱里，这是亚连第一次主动挑起。

“拉比，你动一动，我......”

亚连伏在拉比身上大口呼吸。仿佛拉比的滚烫肉棒一直通到他的喉咙，小半会后，他终于颤抖地开了口，扭着发起骚来。他今晚着实不安定。

“不行，你需要锻炼，我在帮你啊，‘小’亚连。”

拉比前倾在亚连双唇上啄了一下。接着坐直了裂出了一个孩子气的微笑。他一只结实的胳膊开始搂住亚连的腰，另一只手伸进亚连的衣服里摩擦着亚连左臂的断口——

明明这个男孩看起来是那么的弱不禁风。他不知道如果自己接到亚连的电话会不会来救他。他很高兴亚连自己获救，自己也不必因此假装演戏。他抱着亚连，搭在腰部的手下滑后揉捏着男孩的屁股，感受着对方臀部肌肉的张弛，但内心还是有些隐隐不安。

虽然从小书翁就告诫他，身为书人的继承人，要时刻保持警惕，远离一切能获得短期快感的事物。但显然，和亚连相处还是有点不同的。他感觉到了。

这不能成为奶头乐理论的论据。应该还有其它解释。

“再说了，你希望我怎么动？这样的空间，我可没法再动半寸了！”

亚连瞪大眼睛盯着他，眼睛漂亮的，显得十分诱惑。

拉比开始卷起亚连的上衣，用牙齿轻轻逗弄亚连胸前的粉色凸起。亚连喉咙发紧，脸倏地通红。他只有一只手，推搡也好躲避也罢，站在他的立场，怎么弄都好像在做拉比的帮凶，偏偏还一副欲拒还迎。

“你这家伙，就是故意的！”

“我就是故意的，没错。但是谁先挑起的？”他含着亚连的乳口齿不清地回应。张口间，牙尖轻轻扯动乳粒，并用舌尖上下拨弄勾缠，两点小巧的乳头宛如石榴籽一般红彤彤地挺着。亚连被含得呻吟了一声，腰部更加酥软，靠在拉比怀中几乎没有支撑的力气。他的双腿扣在拉比紧致的腰背处，开始打颤。

气氛渐渐火热起来。两人发出的每一个字，造成的小幅身体摆动，都在撩拨着彼此滚烫粘腻的部位，不知道最难受的是上下哪一方。他俩自额头开始冒汗，但少年心性，一时间谁也没有让步。

亚连皮肤的触感既滑且嫩，胸部紧紧贴着拉比的脸。拉比的舌尖按压着亚连胸前的乳孔，扫动钻弄，在滚得两点红艳艳湿漉漉后，顺着乳晕滋滋地往下游走着。整个走势又刺又痒还夹杂着酥麻。拉比似乎舔的入迷，这一番舔弄，搅得亚连手肘发颤，神魂颠倒几欲投降，他不满地哼唧了几声，可身子却不知不觉擦着对方蹭了起来。马眼口湿润鲜红。

“别......要舔坏了呜......太刺激……了……”

殷红的乳尖颤抖着，颤抖下斯曼的身体痉挛着瞳孔开始扩散……他制止住自己不合时宜的回想，闭上眼睛感受拉比的气息，越发刻意地往淫荡的层面引导。

“嗯……嗯……哈……对，就是那里……”

他嘴里口干舌燥，腿间一片湿黏，空虚之感加倍袭来。继在拉比身下求欢那次后，亚连没想到自己还有主动跨坐在拉比身上索要的一天。

“啊啊……”

——算了。他双眼含春，选择妥协。

亚连前倾着骑在拉比的身上，裤子堪堪退到脚踝。他的肉欲被磨砺着，同时饱受多种刺激。他呼吸变得急促，不再啰嗦，而是开始弯着膝盖，在拉比身上耸动，卡其色的裤子在身后形成了一个接触面，和着他的右手帮助他每一轮臀部的抬升。

“噗噗噗……”

“腿环在这里。训练……嗯，腹肌。”拉比一副乐不可支的模样，他抬起他，边卸下了碍事的裤子，边含混地说。随着这一串动作，拉比的裤子也滑在了小腿处。之后，拉比舌头开始沿着亚连的下巴舔弄，一侧正半托半抱间，另一侧的手伸出固定着亚连缠着的腿，“很好。”

训练？亚连有点想笑，却又顾不上了更多。为了照顾拉比，他在拉比性器每次进入时，都会刻意收紧。

臀肉一波波颤动。结合处，因着反复的抽插，慢慢磨出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。

斯曼的血也是这般噗嗤噗嗤地冒。亚连压着唇撇开脸，试图甩开那个画面。挣扎中，他埋送的动作更粗鲁了，车的动静开始变大。随着两人的投入，它幅度渐增地摇摆。

“嗯……哼……对……再深一点……”拉比销魂极了。他虽不知道亚连想什么，但料想亚连刚才的经历，倒也猜的八九不离十，于是，他故意顶了顶胯，空出手在亚连紧绷的背上一阵爱抚。之后又将放在亚连腰上的手转移到亚连的双腿上，摇桨似的前后摆动着亚连覆着薄薄肌肉的大腿，如此这般地反复前后摩擦，身体不经意似的偶尔刺激着亚连高翘着的性器官——肉茎上的阳筋，阴囊，会阴，接着回到龟头上的肉沟和冠边，直到亚连渐渐放松，感受着从隔膜里传来的温度，并重新投入到交媾之中。

“……哈……哈……哈、嗯……嗯……”

两人越干越享受，受制于车顶高度的限制，亚连无法随心所欲地抬起身体，这使得他必须牢牢控制着肌肉的幅度，而这样的同时，他的肛口因紧绷而吸得更紧了。身下的座位随着动作晃动着。两人头与头相抵吻着对方，肉棒和小穴插弄肏着对方，爽极了。

亚连发出无意识地长叹。


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

啪啪啪……

拉比托着亚连，掌上火热。而亚连的每次坐下，都让自己粗硬的阴茎变换着深度和角度来回地插入，撩得他一阵战栗不断淌汗，又爽又不满足。亚连看向拉比的眼神里充满了渴望，拉比咬上亚连的耳垂细细地舔弄。

“呜……哈啊……”

拉比注意着亚连一副已被操至酸软舒畅的模样，随着亚连状态渐入佳境，他的耻毛被亚连流出的液体糊得一缕一缕。这个姿势可以让拉比射精的冲动来得更晚，他放肆颠弄交合着，并用手拍和睾丸打亚连的屁股。嘴在爱抚之余，又在溢满情欲的亚连耳边说着俏皮话。此时他的声音略微沙哑，贴着亚连时，显得性感极了——如果“小朋友”能明白什么是“性感”。

可惜，亚连并没有因此表现得多么受用。被情欲征服的他在拉比面前显得力不从心，他没答话，而是全神贯注地控制着自己的身体，忘我地摆动着。滚烫的阳物细细刮蹭着他，让他不时哼出猫儿般呻吟。一时，男孩全部注意力都在机械摩擦的漩涡中，理智被操得稀里哗啦，脑中被情潮吞没后彻底只残留下低喘。

真是不解风情的小屁孩。拉比无奈地在心中叹息，伸手捏了捏亚连阴茎下的睾丸，指面摩擦着带起针刺般的快感。男孩嘟着嘴蜷在他的怀中上下婆娑，他那肉红的布满青筋的肉杆被挤出透明的粘液，汁液很快便顺着光艳的缝口缓缓滴出，甚至混合亚连的体液再次沾湿了身上浓黑粗硬的阴毛。

明明离上一次做爱才没多久。此刻，亚连正像个冒失的小狗一样，汗涔涔地在情欲下苦苦喘息，十足一副急色的狼狈模样。他正双腿发虚，腰腹抖动，并努力撅起臀部贴着拉比其中一只不时拍打喂送的手掌弧度颠簸。密集的屌毛自会阴处起就擦得他痒痒的。

“扭扭腰。”拉比贴着他用气音说。

男孩在迷迷糊糊浮浮沉沉的感官中，只觉体内又骚又酥，小腹鼠蹊阵阵抽动，全身巴不得被扒下剥开尽数粘在拉比火热的肌肤上，一寸一寸地。注意到拉比的话，他犹豫了一下，最终还是点了点头，抿着唇慢慢扭起胯部和腰肢，肛门内的皱褶被烫平又撑乱。

“好乖。”

拉比的阴茎自蘑菇头以下被淫水磨得油光水亮，身下的卵囊鼓胀，皮肤火热烫手。他几不可闻地闷哼一声，边享受，边用温热的手掌从臀部滑至腰肢来回揉捏抚摸，嘴也在亚连后颈留下轻轻浅浅的红痕，逗得亚连开始发出绵软的哼唧，又缩了缩肛口。他那急不可耐又欲求不满的反应进一步引诱了拉比。

啪啪啪……

怀中的胴体抬起落下，迫不及待地对着大屌上上下下套弄，拉比看着亚连脸上的痴迷与陶醉，平静中突然心中一跳。

随着亚连的腰往上一弓，后穴跟着绞得加倍热烈，酥麻感自尾椎直冲脑髓，竟让亚连爽得提声吟哦了起来，发出满足的呻吟。他双颊烧得绯红，扭着圆润的臀丘，脚尖忍不住颤抖着。一时间，整个座位更大幅度地晃了起来、不，恐怕整部车从外部都显而易见地在往驾驶座侧摇晃了吧。拉比暗道糟糕，心底却同时堆砌起阵阵快活。勃起的阴茎抵住腿根之间的肉壁，卵蛋随着摆动撞击荡漾着会阴，他揉捏着亚连细嫩的皮肤，渐渐落入快感的深渊里。

“啊！擦，擦到了......”正感到自己的龟头碰到一个凸起的地方，下一瞬，他发现亚连弹缩了下身子特别是后穴控制不住地叫了出来声音带着软糯和哀求，g点被摩擦带来的一系列的反应使他感到又一阵强烈的酥麻酸胀。

“嗯呀——”

亚连疲惫的身体刚彻底被搞软搞舒缓，又接着新的一小下紧绷，伸长了纤细的脖颈。然后，脖颈跟着腰肢再也挺不住地塌了，他浑身软绵绵地倒进拉比胸膛前，哼哼嗯嗯。粘腻的浊液涌出，好像失禁了一般。

亚连紧紧攀住拉比的背，酥麻舒爽，眼神湿漉漉的，嗓音里满是一叠叠的情欲。大屌火热粗鲁地刮着自己的肠道，他浑身止不住轻轻抽搐了起来。即便车内密封，为了防止自己之后爽翻了再一次失声尖叫，他哆嗦着拱下身狠狠衔住了拉比的唇，呜呜地吸了起来。

拉比忽然感到唇舌一热，这番主动索吻让他怔了一怔，直接搂着粘腻湿滑的亚连，昂着脖子撬开软乎乎的小口回咬了上去。

快感越发清晰，而两人动情地交换唾液，舌头与舌头粗鲁搅弄，扎扎实实地勾了个来回，舔弄下牵出晶莹剔透的丝。亲吻间，嘴部发出羞人的水声，与身下咕叽咕叽的抽插声，车座的颠婆声一起，交织成一首淫荡的三重奏。


	44. Chapter 44

斯曼的尸体被摆上检验台，脸上的伤口已被缝合处理。

“该死！斯曼，你为什么要这样！”黑教团成员，斯曼的生前的战友之一赵治将拳头握紧，然后砸向了墙。因为背弃的愤怒，他不再围观，直接离场。

此刻，教团的战斗组成员赵治、神田优和设备组科学班的乔尼正在教团某处的地窖里。

负责尸检的乔尼望着赵治离去的背影，一言不发。很快，他收起休整间的失落，坚定地重新看向这位旧日的棋友的尸体。在进行下一步骤前，他准备性地推了推眼镜。

……先将2加仑的水倒入容器里，接着是特制的保存液——他估量着，一直倒了约16盎司，然后用镊子夹了一些棉花继续填充斯曼的口腔，防止面部塌陷。这些举动让继续靠在一旁观看的神田优有些诧异。他看着科学班的精英不一会又转身将一支支泛着红色的液体往锅里倒，莫名地觉得恶心。

”啧……真不知道你们都是从哪里知道这些稀奇古怪的东西的。“

好脾气闻名的乔尼此刻专注于“改造”自己的昔日朋友，因而只是动了动嘴角，并不附和。放下量筒站在原地思考了一下后，他接着拿起解刨刀，发挥手腕和手指的力量用刀刃在斯曼的脖子上划了一道。

“吱……”

指压式的握法将皮肤优雅地切开，一刀下去很快就能看到斯曼脖子处的脂肪层翻了出来。一粒粒黄黄的皮下脂肪，就像被包起来的大型玉米笋不小心露出来了一般，因为时间作用，看起来有些发暗。

首先要用保存液置换掉8品脱的血液，然后把防腐液注入体内……乔尼捏着管子，细细地检视了一圈刀口，接着便将管子插进刚割出来的颈动脉里，并绕开颈静脉，标出排液点，最后按下了机械泵的开关——血液排除、同时注入防腐液。

之后，他轻轻抬起斯曼的手，开始试着推拿。

“……那又是什么？”

“一种物理辅助。因为心脏不会跳动，所以必须按摩肌肉……这样液体才能流贯全身。”

从指间到手掌地按了一会儿后，他边回想边空出一只手在容器里倒入了一点点染料。

一个眼神抛过去，神田已经懒得开口了：解释。

“是改善肤色。”乔尼回以简单的答复，又似乎觉得太过干脆不够友善，接着进一步补充道，“感觉，总不能让人看到他白灰透紫的脸吧……嘿嘿。”边说，他边傻傻地干笑了两声。

斯曼对防腐液的吸收非常好，不一会残存的左手手心就开始有了血色，甚至连指甲都逐渐恢复成了粉色。随着乔尼耐心地按压，如果突然听到他发出满足的叹息声，任何人可丝毫不会感到惊讶。

“好了！这样已经是最大程度延缓腐败速度，并将组织保存起来了……”乔尼侧身，给神田让了让位。

“不好意思了，斯曼，”神田向前一步低头看着平躺在桌上的前战友，看着保存液一点点流入他的体内，毫无表情地说，“还要麻烦死去的你陪我们再演一出戏。不过我想，从你反骨向诺亚泄密起，应该就已经做好相应的准备了吧。”

“斯曼……很遗憾……也希望你不要怨恨我们。”乔尼望着眼前曾经的棋友，露出了伤感的神色。

他静静伫立了一小会，直到神田略微有些不耐烦地打破沉默：“说起来，那个叫‘亚连’的豆芽菜到底是什么来头？”

“啊嘞嘞？说起来，似乎是拉比的，情人哦？”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

凯迪拉克真不愧做坦克出身，车体内部空间的设计就是相对宽敞。拉比颠着亚连，亚连插着拉比，深度和力度都比平时还要强烈。两人就这样摇摆起伏，时而焦虑时而满足，酣畅极了。

人车俱震中，拉比满意地看见亚连软趴趴的身子又开始克制不住地微微颤抖，男孩软泥一般，面对着自己双唇张开，同时脸上红晕也越来越浓。他知道亚连被干得浑身无力。拉比舔了舔嘴唇，又噗嗤一声笑了。刚想揶揄，可看着亚连被操到略微失神一脸媚态的脸，又心软作罢。身为男性的满足感被拉到最大，因而他单单咬了亚连的耳尖，改用阳具更用力地调戏。

“夹紧了，等下我要射进来。”他摸着亚连略微汗湿的后背前胸，一边用露骨的言语挑逗。同时，他的下体沉湎在亚连泥泞的穴道里，百般勾缠。嫩穴被干出白沫，他用手沾了在亚连胸前划拉毫不在意地继续弄脏少年，还戳了戳男孩的腰，惹得少年啊了一声。

亚连觉得自己要被操烂了。和拉比的结合是那么的舒服，他渴望拉比的冲撞，拉比的填满，拉比的恶作剧。他忘我地沉沦着。

“呜呜……不行啊……”虽然这样口头挣扎，因汁水淋漓的蜜穴被撑得饱胀，可他到底不愿离开拉比的肉刄。他脑中一片浆糊，思考能力慢慢消散，他只能发浪地扭进拉比怀中，热乎乎又软绵绵。穴肉被狠狠摩擦了数轮爽得连手都在抖，可为了让拉比能更舒服，他乖乖地听从地夹紧了双瓣，酥烂柔软的身体一并不受控制地弹动着。肆意中，他舔舐着拉比的喉结，随着粉红粉红的臀部抬升摆动发出一串串断断续续又无力的娇哼。

“哈……哈……好深……顶到肚子里了……”

“嘻，很爽吧？”

尽管暗地里两人都在互相利用，但肏舒爽的感觉谁也不能装出来，唯有本能，赤裸而真实。两人肉体相撞。

就在拉比握着亚连的膝盖，调整体内阴茎角度往最软的地方开始新的一轮摩擦，并将将进入第二十一下时，前后车灯突然闪耀起来，吧嗒一声，车门被毫无预兆地打开了。

两人毫无防备地看向来人。

书翁——拉比的督导——伴随着寒风就站在驾驶室外看着两人，手指夹着备用遥控锁。拉比诧异地顶着亚连向前一冲，带得亚连一阵乱颤向后瘫倒。男孩随着拉比的动作背部硬生生地直抵方向盘，卡得十分难受。惊慌下拉比顶着胯接着往反方向反应，却碰地一声失控将脑袋往车顶磕去。摩擦间，还处于震惊的两人均感到结合处，浑身酥麻异常刺激，特别是亚连紧致高温的小穴因为诧异而紧紧缩着，吸得拉比一时又痛又爽。

他俩浑身发红地抖着。

面对他们的干瞪，书翁眼神冰冷地扫过，很快开口。只听他用惯常慢条斯理的语气不紧不慢地说:“臭小子，现在不是做这个的时候，赶紧弄干净出来。”

“！？”

——拉比睁大眼睛的同时，下意识咽了一口口水，脑子里的电路好像终于快接上了。

“‘亚连’，好久不见。”

“！？”

——亚连顾不得呻吟，他胸前起伏而傻愣愣地干瞪着门外的不速之客，嘴边还牵着属于拉比的唾液。水渍反射着微弱的光，晶晶亮。而他大脑中的保险丝仿佛断了。

两个小年轻此刻宛如兄弟一般，表情一致，都是一副瞠目结舌的呆样，如遭雷劈的神情。他们脑袋里嗡声阵阵，浑身毛孔仿佛被千根针扎了一般又同时都往外冒新一轮的汗，就连脸也跟着体温再次一度一度地烧了起来。

“……”

“拉比，亚连，等你们整理好了，我们一起谈谈。”年长的书人皱了皱眉，他直直俯视着两人，口齿清晰地报出街角一家24*7的咖啡馆名——

那是黑教团的场子之一。

一切交待完，他扔了一包消毒纸巾，并贴心十足地重新锁上车门。

冷风不再灌入，车厢内再一次渐渐被暖气给包围。

剩下的两人口干舌燥，面面相觑。半晌，所有的旖旎暧昧不复存在，直到拉比两颊发烫面色酡红，忍不住压抑着哀嚎——“可恶的熊猫啊啊啊啊啊！”

真是欲哭无泪，太失态了。

他怪叫着抓起掉在他与亚连之间的亚连裤子上的纸巾向副驾驶的窗砸去。

拉比感到万分羞恼，腹部颤抖时，肉刃又在亚连体内剐蹭，可亚连亦已没了这份闲情逸致，他单手捂脸震惊着——两人方才挺立的肉棒此时都已软了下来。

他俩慌慌忙忙边草草收拾着边同时向对方发问——

“拉比，刚才那位老先生是谁？”

“对了亚连，你认识这个老头？”

俩人望着彼此异口同声地说，又在双方的神情中读出好奇与不安。


	46. ©2019 by 凛. all rights reserved

尽管这家咖啡馆的装潢为了附庸风雅而全然使用静谧的莫兰迪色调，这并不能够缓解拉比的焦灼。他和亚连坐在餐桌的同一侧，这样过一会他的督导就得坐到他俩的对面。

他不自觉地观察着亚连的神色，这个男孩似乎还没有真正意识到什么，正一边吃着香蕉船，一边拿起水杯端详其表面上的一层晶莹的釉。

那副年迈却不佝偻的身影终于出现了。拉比纳闷着老头葫芦里到底卖的什么药。

坐下以后，拉比注意到书翁怀里夹着一个文件夹。

将文件夹放置到桌上，书翁用比平常慢上一拍，仿佛操着一门非母语的语言的节奏说道：“亚连·沃克，你有意向加入教团吗？”

正在喝着咖啡的拉比差点一口喷出苦涩的液体。

“唉？！”亚连也惊诧万分，同时睁大了银灰色的眼睛。

一时间，亚连都不知所措到该以何种话语应对这突如其来的邀请。他本来有好多疑问的，比如说对方究竟如何了解到自己的名字。这下，他又产生了新的疑惑：自己何德何能以至于受到这般邀请？

“我们很需要你。”书翁的语速愈发显得郑重，“近期我们有一个重要的目标，十分有必要借助你的力量才能达成。”

言毕，书翁打开文件夹，从中取出一张表格和两份装订了的文件。他把表格和其中一份文件递给银白色头发的男孩；再用手指一弹置于文件夹的塑料表面的另外一份，纸页便一下子滑动到红发的青年眼前。

对于拉比这种充分掌握速读技巧的人而言，提取这份文件的关键信息只需拇指、食指配合翻页的寥寥数秒，可以说一刹那，他怔住了。然而，他连眉头都不敢皱一下，原因是他明白此刻的老头必然正对他投以审视的目光。这老爷子向来滴水不漏。

为了缓解焦躁，拉比一连饮下好几口咖啡，然后摆出一副亲切大哥哥的模样，侧过脑袋向身边的男孩关心道：“亚连，你看到哪儿了啊？”

“呃……”亚连预感拉比十有八九已经看完全部文件了，对于自己的龟速阅读能力，相当难为情，“入团申请表研究完了，现在看到册子的第……第三页。”

说完，亚连又感觉到一丝愠恼——其实他到底看到哪一页是明摆着的事实，明明拉比坐得这么近是可以直接看清楚他看到第几页的，偏偏还要问出来……这份文书的用语相当书面化、正式化，要搞懂这里面的意思对亚连而言确是要费些劲。

“那我给你节省时间吧，别看了撒，我来告诉你后面写了什么不就好了吗。”拉比说，“亚连如果加入我们，会被委以重任呢，要执行很厉害的‘暗杀’任务哦。上面还指派我来训导亚连呢。”云淡风轻地说着话，拉比的余光不时瞥向自己那位严肃的督导。

某种含义上，他的企图也颇为明显——他要向那个老人证明自己依旧是一个“称职”的书人——言不由衷又算得了甚？他所需的只是冷眼旁观，配合教团的指令罢了。

“委以重任……暗杀……”亚连喃喃道。

他以为没有人读出了他的兴奋，但拉比不声不响地细察到他颈侧晕开薄薄的绯红之色。实际上，亚连真是欣喜若狂——这么快，他就能进入到组织内部了吗？岂不是只要日后继续努力，接触到组织的核心也是指日可待？这一切真是如此顺利？

他狠狠蹙了一下眉，又很快舒展开。

“嗯，我决定了……”他说，“我决定加入黑教团。”

拉比深深吸进一口气到肺里。诚然，他是有压力在身的——这一场献祭与围猎的序幕，即将同步开启了。


	47. ©凛版权所有2019

Assassination，何等虚伪的字眼。

那份白纸黑字的文件，通篇就是一个逻辑不通的幌子，一本正经的胡言。

但那又如何？总还会有人赤口白牙地附和着谎言。

拉比带着亚连来到过去都是他个人专用的靶场。矗立在他们面前的是比普通电梯门还要厚上一寸的大铁门。

“怎么样，这里的门看着很压抑吧？”红发青年冲身边的银发男孩挤眉弄眼地说道。

亚连伸出左手试图推开这扇已被拉比打开电子锁的金属门，几乎是一瞬，他注意到自己的机械义肢与这扇门一同折射着无机质的冷澈光芒，相互辉映。意外地……还挺酷炫。他如此想道。

冷调的白炽灯光芒粗暴地闯入视野。一阵苍白的刺痛后，亚连定神望去——这里果然地如其名——靶场，一排彩色圆形靶牌分别竖立在10到50米之间的场地上。

“手枪的有效射程也就50米。”拉比解说着，“不过，亚连是新手，今天还是先不要急着射击了，还是先学习一些关于手枪的基础知识吧。”

果然第一天只配学点跟实操无关的基础吗……亚连无奈地歪了一下脑袋。他想到，自己的任务日期也就在20天后了，训练的时间着实有限。拉比对这个经历复杂的男孩还并不完全了解，亚连最为期待的部分只限于握着真枪射击。

拉比蹲下身，打开自己携带过来的黑色皮包，取出4把手枪放到地上。亚连也蹲了下来，发觉这其中3把枪的造型看似保持一致，除了其中1把的风格与其他迥异（如同见到了美国西部电影里的道具）。

“可以随便摸哦，这些枪我都已经上好保险了，所以不会擦枪走火。”

亚连举起一把小巧的手枪，发觉这把黑色武器似曾相识，说道：“我好像……好像在007系列电影里面见过这种枪。”

“答对了！这是PPK自动手枪，它可是詹姆斯·邦德的代名词哦。”

“啊，原来还真是这样？”亚连做了一个假装扣牢扳机的手势，不出片刻又把枪放了下来，眼球向右上方运动，“对了，拉比，那个……什么叫自动手枪啊？”

“咦？亚连，你难道没玩过射击类的video game吗？”

“没有……”

“那你就想象一下手里拿着一把小型AK47吧。”

“你这么说，我就更不懂了……”

拉比尴尬地扶额，说：“自动手枪的意思就是，你握着它扣下扳机不松手，它就能一直‘突突突’；半自动手枪，你扣一次扳机它就射出一发，换言之若你想让它连发就取决于你扣动扳机的手速了。”

“噢……”亚连感到自己在拉比面前的模样真像一个谦卑的学生呢。

“这把Glock 18也是自动手枪哦，射速方面可以说是最快的手枪了，弹夹容量还更大。”

“嗯……”

“还有这把，”拉比如数家珍，“这把Glock 19就是半自动手枪了，全世界有40多个国家的警察都用这种型号的手枪，可见它有多靠谱。对亚连来说，也会很好上手的。”

亚连摸了一下被称为Glock 19的手枪枪体，惊讶道：“这……这不是塑料吗？”

“可别小看塑料哦，这样重量轻，还方便保养，就算酷暑或者严冬赤手握枪也不容易烫伤、冻伤。”

“那……那把呢？”亚连以眼神示意唯一剩下的那一杆造型略微复古的枪。

拉比笑了。他的笑声就像肥皂泡一样急促地膨胀又炸开。

“你说这把史密斯维森M500？我带过来就是给你摸一摸的，你可没办法用这把枪练习哦。”拉比拿起枪，像牛仔那样手指穿过扳机，转动枪身好几圈，“这把枪号称世界上威力最大的左轮手枪，非常能折腾——后坐力太大啦。新人根本握不稳的。”

“噢，这是左轮手枪啊……”

“亚连，过会我给你演示如何给枪上膛。”拉比继续说，“而且，明天开始你练习射击的时候可得戴上耳罩哦，这样就显得更专业了。”


	48. 版权属于凛太太，凛太太，谢谢你

红发青年终于带着食物回来了。看样子他去了可以drive through的快餐店，带回来若干个牛皮纸包装的袋子。

“亚连，你慢慢吃撒，”拉比揉了揉少年的脑袋，银白色的半长头发被虚虚地拢成一个小丘，“我在外面吃完了，到楼上去看一会书。”说完他就径直往这栋别墅里的钢木结合材质的楼梯走去。

亚连刚想叫住他，却发现发不出声音，两片嘴唇徒劳地张开着。拉比却刚好回头，手指比划出手枪的形状，一连发出“biu”的几声，说：“我过会可是要检查你今天的学习情况喔。你吃完也要记得认真复习才是呢。”

拉比上着楼，亚连便开动起来了。三下五除二解决完汉堡炸鸡薯条可乐以后，他来到客厅的沙发上，猛地深呼吸几口气，随后双手的手掌覆住自己的眉眼，手指插进额发里，坐了好一会。他尽可能屏蔽其他感官，在脑海里构建他的记忆地图，以将学习到的每把枪的参数都巩固一遍。这种学习方法，他过去在练习出千技巧的时候便充分摸索过了。

这又和拉比知道的不一样了——这一天绝不是亚连摸到真枪的第一天。早在和库洛斯辗转漂泊时，他就在这个不尽然称职的监护人的“教导”下，涉猎过枪械的使用了。

一言以蔽之，他认为自己在这段时间最需要的是专注。关于教团为何如此轻易地让他加入等诸多问题，他决定还是暂时搁置为好。这么快就能够深入组织到这种程度，已是很幸运了。

再度睁眼时，亚连放松地让双臂和手腕垂了下来，手指触摸到了沙发上。他不知道这个沙发是什么材质做的，只是觉得它的表面摸起来既软又舒服。这个想法令他反而感到疏离——他所熟悉的生活环境许久没有和“舒适”这个词汇匹配过了。可是，人类真的只会去追寻自己熟稔的事物吗？他一边怀疑着这句话，一边让自己的身体倾斜，陷入这灰高弹海绵与布艺结合所营造的温柔乡里

真舒服啊。

生活的行迹已然成为乘坐列车时窗外急遽变幻的风景，一切都不一样了，也许日后更会这样急速流转……亚连躺在沙发上，思考着过会等拉比回来后该如何面对和“应付”他——倒不是敷衍的意思，他深感很有必要好好构思如何与他相处。过去他稍微思索过这个问题，而此时的他更需严肃的考虑了。

那份文件上明确规定了他必须在20天后使用枪械击杀某个目标，甚至指示了拉比在这期间除了教导他如何接近目标和使用枪支外，还得住在这栋郊外别墅里料理他的生活……这样，不就变成“同居”关系了吗？想到这，亚连感到迷惘以及些微紧张。他完全没有和同龄人近距离打交道的经历，更别说住到一起去了。

“马纳……”不知不觉，他向虚空伸出手，“请你告诉我，我该如何应对这种事……”

当然，空气是不会有回音的。

如果可以，他觉得维持之前的状态——与拉比单纯的“合作”关系，似乎也挺好。至少那样还可以形成缓慢而混沌的过渡。何况，他也不太想让拉比见证到他琐碎生活中种种真实的横截面。往日，一旦天色渐暗，便是工作开始的时间；而真正可怕的是黎明——当太阳像一个慈悲的圣人那样温柔地播撒晨曦的辉泽，结束了工作的他疲惫地回到无人等待的空屋，却不能拉开窗帘打开玻璃窗，尽情沐浴在温煦的晨光中。是的，他不能。否则，万一看到对面阳台上的孩童从大人手里接过橙子并吃了起来，万一看到打理一家人生活的主妇在杆子上晾晒起各色鲜艳的衣服，万一看到楼下有安详的老人正给自己所养的一盆盆植物修剪或者浇水……还不如保持着窗扉紧闭吧。这样，还能够给自己心底保留一份对于这个世界最为真挚的祝福。

一个人的时候，他已经习惯身处幽暗的室内一角，不遗余力地去缅怀他所珍视的人。若说往昔是时间的灰烬，他致力于花费大把精力对那片灰烬进行提炼、堆叠与塑造。然后，他不需要新玩具了——他早已认为用灰烬捏出完美的事物更是对身心的消遣。那是他最大的安慰了——就好比叛逆、游戏与恋爱那样占据着广大青少年的空虚时刻。

假如，和拉比一同生活的他，稍微闲下来时就暴露出自己的本质依然还是几天乃至几个月前的状态……他隐约担心这样的自己会被拉比那样的人讥诮。自己真的是在命运的路途上一路前进吗？他所渴求的，仅仅是本能地去履行马纳遗留给他的“不要停止前行的脚步”的箴言罢了。就算被弄脏，他也会走下去吧——反正也只有美丽的东西被污染才会可惜，他从未感觉自己能和“美丽”挂上钩。选择脚下这条道路，他没有一刻忘记自己是为了获取那位“亲人”的更多信息——即便那个标的意味着的是获得更多的“灰烬”。


	49. 著作权归凛所有

片刻后，亚连微闭着眼听见拉比下楼的脚步声，刚想起身，倒是对方先开口：“亚连，特训第一天你就累啦？”

“才没有呢。”听闻拉比的声线带着笑意，他才不想对方取笑自己，“我只是……打算试一下躺上去是什么感觉而已。”说完，亚连正襟危坐了起来。

拉比打着“上楼看书”的旗号，刚与老一辈的书翁汇报完工作情况。汇报一结束，他便下楼看看亚连在干什么——随时注意督导对象的动向，也是工作的一部分。

“哎？真的是这样吗。”拉比穿过客厅，来到不远处的厨房，给自己倒了一杯水，喝了几口，“亚连，过会要不要跟我出去散一会步？”

“散……步？”亚连干脆从沙发跟前站起来，向拉比走去。

“唉，你这家伙，”拉比“老气横秋”地说，“吃完junk food就往沙发上一躺，这样下去，二十年后妥妥地出落成一个秃头肥佬你信不？”

“拉比才是秃头肥佬呢！”亚连的腮帮气鼓鼓的。拉比想，这样看起来更与小孩子无异了。

没花多少时间斗嘴，他俩一起移动到车库。拉比驱车，经过约半小时的车程，他俩抵达一座港口附近。入夜，这个港口可谓人烟稀少，原因是这儿也不是什么旅游场所。

他们下了车。拉比走在前，他们二人绕着海岸外围的马路边缘迈着步。冬日的凛风间歇性地引起喧嚣，亚连不由地掖紧大衣的领口，暗忖道，严冬时节出来漫步果真是考验意志力呢。

倏忽，拉比停住脚步。

“亚连，”红发青年的围巾被风吹得飘起一截，“如果你盯着远处的海看一会，会有什么感觉？”

银白色头发的男孩望向波涛起伏的海面，发觉混浊的海水在夜色下有如墨汁一般漆黑，而不断沉沉浮浮的场景又好似这片海是被赋予了生命的庞大怪兽——它正呼吸着，那墨色的外表只是他的部分皮毛。

他不敢再继续凝视海面了，于是向上看，夜空是净澈的深蓝色，隐约可见一些冬日星座，靠近海平面的地方还泛着宜人的孔雀绿。

“拉比……我感觉天空比海好看一点。”

“哦，那你不如继续看一会天空。”

拉比说完，亚连反倒错愕了。他不知该如何接话。仔细想想，他从未见过拉比说话还有含蓄到如此不知所云的时候。

莫非真是因为我读书太少导致跟不上拉比的思维了吗？亚连心想。

“亚连，我想知道，”打破僵持的是拉比有意或无意低沉下来的声线，“那时候的你，为什么那么果敢地决定加入教团？”

原来前面的铺陈都是为了引出这个问题吗……亚连的手指向手心攥紧，下意识地屏住呼吸以防气息不稳，此刻的他需要急中生智。

他被库洛斯教导过，不出意外的话，绝不能够轻易说出那位“亲人”的名字。

“我……我那么做，其实是因为……”他卯足了劲，“是因为拉比啊！”

这种话语，一旦脱口，怕不是要引起别的误会甚至麻烦……但亚连不愿考虑那么多了。

“哦，这样啊。”拉比嘴角的笑意竟看起来有些勉强，“我们以后就是同事了。毕竟是同事，距离过近的话，也许会对执行任务不利。”

“同事”？这个单词刺激得亚连的脑袋接近直接死机。他短暂的15年人生还没领悟过这种人际关系。各种人际关系，他都不是很懂。

“为什么……会对执行任务不利？”

“果然你是缺乏常识呐，亚连，”说着话时拉比并没有看着对方，“从今天开始，我们就必须分开睡了，反正屋里的房间也够用。回去以后我带你去你自己的房间吧。”

拉比转过身，径直往返回车里的方向踱步而去。擦过亚连身边时，他扫过男孩一眼。

寒风瑟瑟，亚连伫立于呼啸的气流中迷茫了。到底是天气太冷，给了他不好的暗示，抑或拉比那一瞬的眼神……真的是冷的？

这个绿眼睛的青年教他感到陌生。


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意识流

拉比，你忘了检查我今天的复习成果呢。

亚连自言自语道。他站在浴室里，任凭泼泼洒洒的水珠自上方簌簌落下，荡涤着他的身体，从头到脚。

水很暖和，蒸气亦是。在这阴冷的冬季，此般温暖的一切事物理应让人身心愉悦才是。

偏偏心焦。

那片冷却多年的灰烬，被时光淬炼得银白如雪，只消掬起一捧便可心神安宁。明明那样就应当足够了，何必贪恋种种新生的、不稳定的火焰呢？

他的右手来到左胸前，捂着这一块包覆住心脏的皮肉。这下面，竟在不知不觉间产生了点点星火，温吞地灼烧着他。

一定都是幻觉。那个人嘴角关切的笑意，眼中明灭的光芒，耳鬓厮磨时的温柔……

早就应该知晓这都是情欲溢出的副产品，只是给他“乏味”的生活锦上添花的调剂品，谁会拿这种事当做雪中送炭呢？

是啊，谁会拿这种事当做雪中送炭呢……炭火的燃烧，男孩觉得自己再也不能够经受得起了。他渴望灰烬般的安宁。

可是，不去焚烧些什么，哪里来的灰烬？

他的手不由自主地下移，先是撩过不甚成熟的茎身，套弄了一阵。即使如此，驱散那些灼热又摇摆不定的心绪还是有些困难。

怎么做才好呢……

通过拉比的调教，对于最深切的释放，他已食髓知味。这一刻，周围没有任何人，何况他甚至在人前也做到过展示这种自渎行为了……

羞耻心什么的真是毫无意义呢。

他的手指伸向那处隐秘的后庭。

他一边转动指节向深处探去，一边在内心深处展开渴望到恨不能落泪的愿景——

什么时候才是尽头呢……

什么时候才能得到真正的宁静？　　


	51. Chapter 51

第一天握枪实际操作时，亚连发觉拉比教给自己的姿势跟过去所见到的库洛斯的持枪习惯相当不一样。

“亚连，这叫做‘对称站姿’撒。”红发青年指导着他双腿微微叉开，上身笔直地伸出双臂，右手包覆左手义肢握住PPK手枪，“对称站姿，得名来自于这个姿势举枪的时候，如果从射手头顶俯视，会发现射手的前胸跟两条手臂构成了一个等腰三角形，而手枪就在对称轴上哦。”

“再这样站下去……我感觉肩膀好僵。”

“你要坚持住，感到上半身绷紧就对啦。”拉比扶了一下亚连的手臂，“采用这种对称射击法的好处，就是能够利用生理结构，形成一个自然紧绷的稳定射击姿势，保证三点一线瞄准，利用上半身吸收后座力并且保留快速移动的能力，说白了，就是更快更准嘛。”

“嗯……”

“看到枪身上面那个缺口没有？”

亚连注意到枪杆上方有一个小小的装置，真的就像一个镂空的小缺口似的，中间还有细小的矩形凸出物。

拉比解释道：“这就是PPK手枪的‘照门’，中间那个点是‘准星’。这个装置统称手枪的‘机械瞄具’呐。”

“噢，我明白了，这是辅助我的视线协调手枪瞄准目标的东西。”

“对，亚连，你要记住：缺口、准星、目标三点成一线。”

“了解。”

“我还没说完，说完你再‘了解’撒。”拉比孩子气地眨眨眼睛，随后又马上变回认真的神情，“瞄准目标时，如果准星不在照门正中间，射击方向会偏移；如果准星高于照门，击中点会高于目标；最后，如果准星低于照门，击中点会低于目标。”

“嗯……原来如此。”

“据枪是基础，瞄准是前提，击发是关键。”

说完，拉比给亚连的脑袋套上了隔音耳罩。他又比划了一个开枪的手势，亚连会意地扣紧扳机。

“击发是关键……”银白色头发的少年注视着10米开外的圆形靶子，微微调整着据枪动作以准备扣动扳机的那一刻。他不断沉声念着这句话，但他听不到自己的声音。

红色靶心，望眼欲穿。而他的手指、手腕、手臂僵直地虚弱着。


	52. Chapter 52

“拉比。”

听闻亚连唤了自己一声，拉比条件反射地想到自己是不是该出去给这孩子觅食了。

“今天，”银白色头发的男孩凑过来，模样似乎腼腆，“可以一起吃饭吗？”

拉比以极快速度思考了一下，道：“行呐。”

得到了肯定的答复，亚连微笑了。拉比注意到这个微微咧开的笑容具有微妙的复杂感，一时间他匪夷所思地联想到古希腊雕塑上宁静、微妙的表情刻画。

或者说，这个联想并不匪夷所思。因为近期他俩的相处模式确实变得暧昧，犹如介于烟霭与露水之间的混沌水汽。

“你坐车里等我几分钟撒。”

亚连目视着拉比的身影从停车场穿行，遁入一家连锁超市的大门。从特训开始后，拉比就再没有带自己去任何餐厅里吃堂食，从中他可窥见青年的谨慎。

这其中的缘由究竟是“任务”的非同小可，抑或是自己的身份转变？如果是后者，倒令亚连疑窦丛生。

“同事”到底意味着什么？为什么一旦提到这个字眼……拉比的形象，在亚连心中也变得模糊，一如他和那个青年之间还隔着一层厚实的毛玻璃。

这个问题，自从前一晚猛地出现，对于如何消化它，亚连可谓实在毫无办法。他也很惊讶，自己对于这个看似琐碎问题的重视度竟然超过了“黑教团为何轻易地允许自己加入”。他需要思索，该不该直截了当地向当初提出这一名词的事主发问呢。他在犹豫，任郁结的粘液腐蚀着他提问的勇气。男孩同时亦在担忧着，倒不是为了他那点自尊心（他未必认为自己真的具备那种“心高气硬”的品质），他担心的是，自己的疑问会不会给拉比平添不必要的麻烦……

各种杂糅到一起的情绪让他难受。

如果不能得到答案，唯有消解问题本身了。想到这，亚连一个人坐在副驾驶的座位上发出叹息。

消解，消弭，消灭，消遣……

对，消遣。亚连忖度，待拉比回来以后，他必须找到一个新方式与拉比一同消遣。


	53. Chapter 53

待他们二人胃腹饱足后， 亚连主动提出一起玩扑克牌的请求。

拉比说：“好。”看样子他还是比较放松。

亚连找到放置在别墅里的旅行箱。这个沉重的物件是他人生的主要道具之一，它的分量意味着流离而尚算充实的生活。他打开旅行箱，跪在地板上寻索了一会儿，不多时，他拿着一个纸盒回到拉比面前。

“要不，到我的房间里玩吧。”

“行。”

拉比素来节制地运转着自己的思维，他认为平时实在犯不着对着生活中的某些细节过度思考。这次也是如此，他没有对亚连的邀请感到纳闷——那真是浪费脑细胞。

进入视野的是素洁的床单和被罩，正匹配着这座建筑物里的冷淡的氛围。这间卧室没有桌椅之类的陈设，拉比直接坐到了床垫上。亚连站在床边拆开纸盒，从中取出厚厚一叠扑克牌，双手包覆这叠扑克牌，交叠着。差一点手指、手掌要开始运动了，亚连及时想到自己还是“扮猪吃老虎”为好。因此，他放弃了花哨的“机关枪洗牌”。转而用最普通、连小学生也会的方式把牌切成两份，捏住牌堆的侧面再放手，两叠牌交融成一叠，发出哗啦啦的声响。重复几次，牌便洗好了。


End file.
